SYOC! Journey to the Center of Tartarus
by JamiBunni577
Summary: I'm writing a story, and I need characters! Details inside! Submit as many characters as you want!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I kinda quit writing for a few months, and I decided to kinda start out fresh. I deleted all my stories, and now I'm starting off with something that you guys can do with me! A submit your own character! Anywho, here's the summary!**

* * *

This story is set a bit after MoA. Percy and Annabeth are still in Tartarus, but joining them, are the other seven demigods. Now 3 demigods from Camp Half-Blood, and 3 from Camp Jupiter, have been chosen to get to the Underworld, go inside Tartarus, and rescue These guys. A few minor problems. Since camps are both on the other side of the country, They are meeting in the middle of the country. Second problem. Once they meet, argument/bloodshed might occur. 3rd problem. One word. Gaia.

* * *

**Okay! Hope you guys find the summary interesting, and want to submit a character! Here the rules:**

* * *

1. No Mary-Sues/Gary-Stues. (I don't think of Piper as a Mary-Sue, so you don't have to try really hard not to create one).

2. Fill put completley!

3. Comment AND PM it to me. I want to have back-ups just in case.

4. Big three demigods ARE allowed, but no maiden goddesses. (Athena doesn't count obviously.

5. Add, EAT DA FLUFFY UNICORNS! So I know you read all of these rules.

* * *

**Okay! Now for the exciting part! The form!**

* * *

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Gender:

Birthday:

Godly Parent:

Greek or Roman:

Ethnicity:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Body Type:

Personality:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Biggest Fear:

Fatal Flaw:

Weapon:

Camp Clothes:

Regular Clothes:

Winter Clothes:

Formal Wear:

Friends: (personalities appreciated in friends, ect.)

Romance?:

Other:

* * *

**Thanks! And submit, submit, submit! Looking forward to working with you guys. **


	2. List of Characters so far

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! And I decided to add more possible spots for characters on the quest, to make it more interesting. Any ways, here's the list of people in so far.**

* * *

Greeks:

: Anthony "Tony" Reynard  
Nickname(s): Tony  
Gender: Male  
Hometown: New York, USA  
Nationality: American and Spanish  
Age: 14 ½  
Birthday: 30th November 1997  
Greek or Roman: Greek  
God parent: Aphrodite  
Mortal parent: Maximilian Reynard – Model  
Appearance: He has short and curly black hair and dark brown eyes. His skin has a pale brown colour. He is of average height, athletic and in a good shape.  
Everyday Clothing: He wears a simple, long-sleeved white wool shirt, bright blue skinny jeans and black Vans with white laces.  
Camp Wear: He wears a white T-shirt, black jeans, a bright blue, unzipped hooded sweatshirt and white Vans.  
Swim Wear: He wears a green swim trunk.  
Bed Wear: He wears a green T-shirt and white shorts.  
Dressy Outfit: He wears a white shirt with a black vest, black skinny jeans and white Converse.  
Personality: He sees everything as a challenge that can and should be conquered – and believes that he is the best equipped for this. He does not like to see mistakes being made repeatedly. His strong willpower enables him to define and then achieve his goals relatively easily. He is also able to make decisions quickly, but he doesn't always choose the right decisions. He is a confident chatterbox and loves to talk and annoy. He is a dedicated skateboarder.  
Flaws/Weaknesses: He has a tendency to lean towards zero-sum/the winner takes it all situations and may have potential difficulties in listening to other people. He is too judgemental sometimes and has potential difficulties in expressing love and affection. He is slow in recognising other people's contributions or their needs. He also has a tendency to believe that he is always right, but he isn't. He is really determined and annoying sometimes. He freaks out under pressure, but his friends can easily calm him down.  
Fears: He has a fear of clowns and rabbits ever since he can remember, but he has also a fear of needles.  
Strengths: He possesses great enthusiasm and energy. He has a remarkable candour and openness. He is eager to grow and expand his knowledge in all areas of life. He has extremely high standards and expectations and is surprisingly deep. He takes his duties and responsibilities very seriously and has excellent organization skills.  
Fatal Flaw: He is too loyal and hates to be in the spotlight.  
Likes: He enjoys participating in competitive hobbies such as bowling, hockey and fencing. He loves skateboarding, jogging and running. He loves to show off, but he hates to be in the spotlight.  
Dislikes: New haircuts/hairstyles, models, modelling, Aphrodite, confident persons and charm speaking.  
Hobbies: Skateboarding, bowling, fencing and hockey.  
History/Background: Maximilian Reynard was a fashion model when he met Aphrodite. They fell in love and had a child together. Aphrodite named him Anthony and Maximilian raised him to be a model. His father named him Tony, because he didn't like the name Aphrodite chose. She left them and Tony didn't want to be a model. Tony started modelling, when he was eleven years old. He hated it, but was forced to do it by his father. Tony ran away on his 14th birthday and met a friendly satyr and Kennedy Ramirez. Kennedy and Tony became best friends and they went to Camp Half-Blood together. Aphrodite claimed Tony. He didn't like his siblings, because they tried to make him prettier and wanted to change his attitude. Tony was a dedicated skateboarder and didn't care about his appearance, so it was difficult for his siblings. His siblings forced him to a make-over, but Tony hated it. It reminded him of his past and he hated it. His siblings don't know anything about Tony's past and he doesn't care about his father anymore. His father wants him back, because Tony is a very talented model and is very famous. His crew wants him back too, because they earned much money on him. Kennedy knows everything about Tony and they're like brothers.  
How he found out he was a Demigod? He had had enough of his life as a model, so he ran away and met Kennedy, son of Zeus, in a forest. Kennedy explained everything and told him that his satyr-friend, Bob, was going to take them to Camp Half-Blood. Tony was suspicious and couldn't believe that his mother was a goddess, so he freaked out when he saw Bob. Tony found it really hard to believe, but he trusted Kennedy. They told each other everything and became best friends on their way to Camp Half-Blood.  
Fondest childhood memory: When he tried skateboarding for the first time and understood that he wasn't supposed to be a model. He was twelve years old, and he found a skateboard at school. Nobody used it, so he tried and became a pretty good skateboarder. This made him believe that nothing is impossible, because he became a great skateboarder without much training and hard work.  
Weapon: A knife/dagger made out of celestial bronze, but he would rather have a sword.  
Godly abilities: He can use some love magic and has the ability to change his physical features. He has the ability to speak fluent French. He is highly attractive and may have high social abilities and awareness. He has control over clothes, makeup and jewellery. He hates his godly abilities and just wants to be an ordinary boy, so he doesn't use his powers at all.  
Favourite thing to do at camp: Capture the Flag and sports.  
Year rounder or summer camper: Year rounder  
First monster: A hellhound.  
Secrets: He is not very good at football and is barely even able to throw the ball. He has a fear of clowns and rabbits ever since he can remember, but he has also a fear of needles.  
Anything else/Extras: He talks Spanish fluently and he sometimes has random outburst. Some Spanish words: Hola (Hello), Te quiero (I love you), Qué? (What?), Adiós (Goodbye), Hasta luego! (See you later!), Lo siento (I apologize/I am sorry), Qué mala suerte tengo! (I am so unlucky!). He has dyslexia and ADHD

**(Anyone who is in the quest, or is submitting a female OC anytime soon, PM me, and I'll see if they would be good Romantic Interests.)**

* * *

: Mike Savon

Nicknames: Hellboy (he doesn't mind it, but he doesn't love it either).

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Birthday: July 27th

Godly Parent: Hades

Greek or Roman: Greek

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Hair: Black perfectly combed up, except for one stand that falls over his forehead. When he waves up or has messy hair for any other reason, it falls down and it's loosely knotted.

Eyes: Ocean blue eyes with a piercing look

Skin: Caucasian. He is pale, not as pale as Nico, but not as tan as Percy.

Body Type: for his age, he is well build. He's tall, 5' 11", and has a six pack which he prefers not to show off, meaning no one knows it's there. For an attractiveness rating, people would give him a 9 or an 8 out of 10.

Personality: He has a sense of humor, though most people pin him as a downer because of his father. He isn't trusting and is hesitant to get to know people, but he will protect his friends at all costs.

History: He grew up with his single mother, who worked as a personal trainer for a few fat, rich kids who needed to get in shape. This is why he has a thing for healthy eating. She knew Hades was his father, but never said anything until a minotaur tried to kill them, and a hellhound came in, killed the minotaur, and left. That is the year, when he turned 12, he went to camp.

Likes: Apples, the dark, friendly people, any kind of soda.

Dislikes: Chocolate, fat people who think they're skinny, sparkling water, the rain. Moths. they're like 'evil butterflies'.

Biggest Fear: His biggest fear is that his friends will be killed, and Sirens. He is deathly afraid of Sirens. Stick bugs too.

Fatal Flaw: He get angered very easily if someone insults his friends or parents, and it sometimes gets the best of him.

Weapon: He uses a jet black katana that can turn into a black ring that goes on his left hand. He holds it in 'icepick' style (reverse grip, holding the sword backwards).

Camp Clothes: He wears the camp halfblood shirt, along with jeans.

Regular Clothes: A loose black shirt with jeans and a black belt with a skull belt buckle with ruby eyes.

Winter Clothes: A leather blazer, black pants and a cream colored long-sleeved shirt. During the winter, his hair is long and goes down to his ears, and he gets a 5 O'clock shadow.

Formal Wear: A white dress shirt, untucked, a black tie and black dress pants, sometimes sunglasses, and his hair will be combed up.

Friends: (personalities appreciated in friends, ect.): he likes people who have a sense of humor, and who talk a lot, because he prefers to listen to people talk, rather than doing the talking himself.

Romance?: Even though he doesn't seem like it, he's a romantic guy, and will offer most girls his jacket, weather they're romantically involved of not.** (Anyone who is in the quest, or is submitting a female OC anytime soon, PM me, and I'll see if they would be good Romantic Interests.)**

Other: If he is stressed, his will have a 5 O'clock shadow, which he will shave once he's not stressed. His sword can summon a weak skeleton with a pickaxe, but it progresses to a large male skeleton with a war axe or a bayonet. The final progress of his summoning are three skeletons.  
A man with a shotgun and brown jacket that's too bug, because it's a skeleton.  
An undefined creature that has a human like structure, but works on all fours and has horns and fangs on its skeleton. It is also very fast.  
The last one is a casual male skeleton, around his size. It carries a bag of capsules and they all do different things. If he throws the first one, it creates tear gas. The second one does poison. And the third created a smoke screen. it also uses two knifes that are held in place by its rib cage. it has a black belt on its pelvis, which holds the capsule container.  
He doesn't learn the final three for a while.

* * *

: James Arcaea Veston

Nicknames: 'Arc'

Age: Around 15 years old

Gender: Male

Birthday: 27th of September

Godly Parent: Tyche

Greek or Roman: Greek

Ethnicity: Caucasian (American)

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Ultramarine Blue

Skin: Fair

Body Type: Lean, about average size for his age. Around 170cm and weighs 64 kg

Personality: Rather cynical, and sarcastic. He prefers to remain apart from people, giving him a loner sort of categorization. People can trust him to give a brutally honest opinion or fact, and he won't really care if they are hurt from it. Self-loathing, appreciates dark irony, and is the typical anti-hero. (If you don't know what that means, go to ( : /pmwiki /Main /AntiHero) Just remove all the spaces). Speaks in whispers, and single word answers. He also prefers to have a pair of dice in his right hand, doing tricks with them. He gets agitated without the dice.

History: He was eleven when his father, Thomas was killed by a dracanae, as he stood by petrified, unable to help. He ran away after that, slowly learning about his status as a demigod from various monsters. Because his mother is Tyche, the goddess of fortune, chance, providence and fate, he was able to survive for two years on his own by using his demigod powers, (affecting chance, luck, etc...).

His mother found him approximately three weeks later, and tried to talk to him, but he held a grudge against her for allowing his father to die needlessly, and refused. She gave him a weapon anyway, saying that even if he hates her, she would still love him.

He managed to find camp the next year, and oversaw the construction of his mother's cabin. (It hadn't been built yet). He spent two years at camp, growing more powerful with his abilities, and with the weapon his mother gave him.

He made friends with Nico di Angelo, both sharing the same enjoyment of dark humor. He received two half-siblings during that time, an eight year old boy, and a twelve year old girl. He dotes on them, and are the only ones he opens up to. He later cleared everything up with his mother, and they both came to an understanding.

When he was chosen by the Oracle to go to Tartarus and rescue some demigods, he realized that this war was going to be the bloodiest that the camp had ever seen. So he volunteered to see if he could minimize the damage (And possibly act as a mediator between the Greeks and the Romans).

Likes: Dice, games relying on luck and chance. (Nobody plays poker with him anymore, or any other game for the matter).

Dislikes: Nemesis, and her children

Biggest Fear: Living.

Fatal Flaw: Self-destructive tendencies. If there is a life threatening situation, he will meet it eagerly, trying to kill himself. However, his very nature of luck and chance work in the opposite direction, keeping him alive in the most unorthodox of ways, and so he merely ends up injuring himself frequently. His comrades often berate him for that, but he just gives them a glare.

Weapon: Atukseia. Meaning 'misfortune', anything that its blades touches will suffer some form of bad luck, until James actively turns it off. It is a double-ended staff, with blades adorning the edges. (Look up ( /imgres?um=1&hl=en&safe=off&sa=N&rlz=1C1CHKB_en-GBNZ453NZ453&biw=1440&bih=813&tbm=isch&tbnid=j2iYPcH1xbwSHM:&imgrefurl= %3Ftopic%3D218354.0&docid=SuhzbC65Qi1UEM&imgurl=/~ &w=800&h=600&ei=XAuLUPwCrpaJB77JgWA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=437&sig=108096563616427730924&page=1&tbnh=146&tbnw=215&start=0&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:0,i:111&tx=132&ty=67))

Camp Clothes: An orange Camp Half-blood T-shirt, with blue jeans and sneakers.

Regular Clothes: Black T-shirt that says "Reality is an illusion", blue jeans, sneakers, and a white FF cotton jacket.

Winter Clothes: Pretty much a heavier version of the above outfit.

Formal Wear: Doesn't really attend many formal occasions, but will do so in casual wear, much to the chagrin of his mother. If he is forced to wear formal clothing, then he will wear a blue button-up shirt with the top two undone, black trousers, and a vest, with black shoes.

Friends: Likes people that have a firm grasp of reality, and know that life is harsh. E.g. Nico, Annabeth, etc…

Romance: Isn't really interested in a relationship at this point, he has other things to worry about, though girls have been throwing themselves at him.

Other: His apathetic nature makes him seem cold, harsh, and brutal. He is not above using psychological warfare against opponents, or comrades to make sure that the mission is completed.

* * *

4.

: Mollie Write

Nicknames: Just Mollie.

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Birthday: February 26, 1998

Godly Parent: Iris

Greek or Roman: What ever works! But, I'm pretty sure Iris doesn't have a Roman form.

Ethnicity: American

Hair: Long, bright blond hair that curls in tight spirals down her back. The tips are died rainbow colors.

Eyes: They are a bright green, and when you look into them you see the rainbow.

Skin: Very pale.

Body Type: Small for her age, at 5'0 and weighing 72 lbs. Very petite an un muscular. No matter how hard she tries, she can't get any upper body strength.

Personality: Mollie is very upbeat and peppy. She seams to be always trying to cheer people up, and get them to smile. She's also very weird. She'll say random things at random times for no reason. For example, if they were working out a battle plan, she would say something like "Can you make a unicorn by mixing a horse and a narwhal?" And other random things like that. She's very sweet, and hates when people are sad. She also talks. A lot. She has a very bad case of ADHD, so she can talk for ages. For example, "So if we made unicorns, we should mate them with frogs and have a unifrog! They should TOTALLY make unifrog pillow pet! It would be so amazing! You know what else is amazing? The color orange! It doesn't rhyme with any thing, and it stands out above all the other colors! I don't have a favorite color because I don't like to be mean to other colors" and things like that. She can get annoying, but most people like her because of her innocence and positivity. Over all, a sweet random girl.

History: When she was about 7, her dad took her to a museum. She got bored and started to wonder away from the group. She walked into a locked room, and saw two men stealing a painting. The men noticed her, and she started running. The police saw them make a run for it, but didn't catch them. After this, Mollie was put in the Witness Protection Program. The WPP sent her, her dad, and older brother to Alabama. She was now Josie Price. Well, the men found her. Then, she was Hattie Williams of Wyoming. They found her again. For the last time, she was Annie Metre of Manhattan, NY. She was Annie for a while, until they found her. Luckily before they could kill her, a satyr came and killed them. Her took her to camp, as Annie Metre, and about a month later she told people the truth. That she was Mollie Write.

Likes: Color, rainbows, and talking.

Dislikes: Meat, the dark, killing things/watching things be killed.

Biggest Fear:  
Small scale: Puking. She's terrified of if.  
Big scale: Having to kill

anyone.

Fatal Flaw: To afraid to kill

Weapon: A silver knife that turns into a ring that has 'color the world' engraved.

Camp Clothes: Jean shorts, CHB t-shirt, and some beat up, paint splattered conversed.

Regular Clothes: A see through white shirt with a rainbow tank top underneath with jean shorts and same converses.

Winter Clothes: Same, only with jeans.

Formal Wear: A colorful pixie dress with gold flats.

Friends: (personalities appreciated in friends, ect.) What ever works best for the story!

Romance?: If that works! (**Anyone who is in the quest, or is submitting a male OC anytime soon, PM me, and I'll see if they would be good Romantic Interests.)**

Other: She's a vegetarian.

* * *

5.

Romans:

: Charlotte Sawyer Riley

Nicknames: Char/Lottie

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Birthday: 22nd September

Godly Parent: Second generation legacy of Bellona

Greek or Roman: Roman

Ethnicity: American

Hair: Wavy chocolate coloured brown hair that reaches about mid back. It's either in a side fishtail braid or let down in its natural waves.

Eyes: Dark calculating brown eyes.

Skin: Lightly tanned skin

Body Type: Slim, athletic but curvaceous

Personality: Charlotte was never really appreciated throughout her life. She was never important enough for light to shine directly on her. She's generally nice, outgoing and friendly but she's not afraid to speak her mind. When faced with people she dislikes or doesn't know very well, she puts on a stoic and cold face just like Reyna, so she seems intimidating. However, her close friends know that's her way of overdoing people's actions, and seeing if they're worthy of her trust. She always had a better sister in her life, and she's sick of it. Charlotte wants a chance to prove herself that he's not some weakling, so she jumps at a chance to prove herself.

History: Charlotte had a loving father named Dominic up till she was about two, and then he remarried another woman named Diane, and had another daughter named Claire. Claire was the perfect daughter: straight A grades, very talented at music, best at sports... And Charlotte was nothing compared to that. She was "violent, ugly, cruel..." and everything Claire wasn't. Charlotte was always told to "Behave yourself like your sister! Learn from your sister!" Everytime those words slipped out of her father's mouth, Charlotte got even more angry. One day, her father, step-mother and Claire went out for lunch, leaving Charlotte alone  
because she was grounded at home. They never came back. Apparently, they had died in an unfortunate car accident because their taxi driver was drunk. The orphanage had come to pick Charlotte up, but instead he ran away until Lupa found her. Here at Camp Jupiter, Charlotte loves all the freedom that is allowed. However, she is still compared to the regal daughter of Bellona, Reyna. This time, Charlotte wasn't all that annoyed because Reyna was very kind to Er, and it broke Charlotte's heart to see Reyna heartbroken over Jason. That's why she agreed to go on this quest to find Percy and Annabeth, so she can also teach Jason a lesson when she sees him. Charlotte loves to train too, and he's one of the best swordsman in camp.

Likes: Hanging out with her friends, training to become stronger.

Dislikes: Jason breaking her sister's (well, aunt) heart, people who judge her just because she's a legacy

Biggest Fear: That everybody would think she's a weakling and nobody would like her.

Fatal Flaw: Her wish to prove herself will bring her down. She's determined to show everyone that she isn't weak, and she would jump at any chane to prove herself.

Weapon: An Imperial Gold dagger almost identical to Reyna's

Camp Clothes: The purple camp t shirt with dark super skinny jeans and black Converse.

Regular Clothes: A fitted tank top or cami with different coloured denim shorts and her black Converse.

Winter Clothes: A slim-fitting slip on hoodie with dark super skinny jeans and her trusty black Converse.

Formal Wear: A white single strap chiffon dress that flows to her ankles, and has ruffles on top. She wears white heels with her outfit.

Friends: (personalities appreciated in friends, ect.) She likes people that appreciate her for who she is, and people who don't judge her by her first appearance to them.

Romance?: Any male OC on the quest. (**Anyone who is in the quest, or is submitting a male OC anytime soon, PM me, and I'll see if they would be good Romantic Interests.)**

* * *

: Sabire West

Nicknames: None

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Birthday: November 7

Godly Parent: Proserpina

Greek or Roman: Roman

Ethnicity: English

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Dark Green

Skin: Not tanned but not pale either.

Body Type: Slim but athletic.

Personality: She hates to be at the center of attention. She is very shy when you first meet her but when you get to know her, she is funny, sarcastic, witty and an awesome friend. She doesn't have many friends because people find her strange for being the only currant English Demi-god that is known. She looks like she couldn't hurt a fly but if you make fun of her country or hurt her friends and family, you will see her inner warrior.

History: She lived in England until she was 12 with her dad, Leo West. They had a great father-daughter relationship. One day when she was having dinner with her dad, lots of monsters came from Pluto himself to go kill her (for being Proserpina's daughter). Sabire barely managed to survive but her father got killed. Sabire ran off, afraid that monsters would come after her. A few months later, she got a dream vision from her mum to go to Camp Jupiter. When she woke up, a first class ticket to San Francisco was in her hand.

Likes: Singing (her secret talent), reading, planting flowers, dagger fighting, her friends, her dad's chocolate cookies (though she can't have them anymore).

Dislikes: Bullies, Racism (which she receives the end of a lot), mushrooms, the underworld.

Biggest Fear: Heights

Fatal Flaw: She blames herself for everything (like her fathers death )

Weapon:Her phone turns into a dagger (Omega).

Camp Clothes: She wears the purple camp t-shirt that has the words 'Proserpina Rules!' on it. She wears shorts and trainers as well.

Regular Clothes: A light yellow top that has sleeves that go up to her elbow. If it is warm, she would wear shorts. If it is cold, she would wear jeans. She also wears her worn out converse as well.

Winter Clothes: A light blue top with skinny jeans that have been modified so that she can easily move around in them and fight. She would also wear brown pug boots with a Dark blue winter coat.

Formal Wear: A light, one sleeved yellow dress that goes up to the floor.

Friends: (personalities appreciated in friends, ect.)She wants her friends to be funny, easygoing and loyal. She wants them to not care if she is English or not or if she is ugly or not.

Romance?: Yes please.**Anyone who is in the quest, or is submitting a male OC anytime soon, PM me, and I'll see if they would be good Romantic Interests.)**

Other: Even though she has been at camp-Jupiter for three years, she still has a 100% English accent. No traces of American.

* * *

: Hannah Cabell

Nicknames: Nina (with the over the second 'n')

Age: 11

Gender: female

Birthday: 5/30/01 (or 5/30/99)

Godly Parent: Ceres

Greek or Roman: Roman

Ethnicity: Born in North Carolina; parents from Virginia

Hair: Dirty blonde down to her shoulders tied Hello Kitty style with a neon green shoelace

Eyes: Hazel green-brown that are pastel blue at random moments.

Skin: Slightly tan that have random freckles and three small zits on her forehead

Body Type: Almost a toothpick

Personality: If she is in a good mood, she says random things at random times, like sheep talk (talking about random things that dont make any sense). She can make sense, like at serious moments, but she prefers not to. When in a rush, she walks swiftly and is often one of the first to do what she has to do. When in a bad mood, her most used words are 'Go away!' and 'Leave me alone!'. She has occasional mood swings, and when she cries she doesn't show her face. Is shy around people she doesn't know, and she speaks clearly.

History: She was born in NC and stayed there for eight years. She stood up for the nerds in her school because she was also a nerd, but never admitted it. Every one wanted to be her friend, and every teacher put twenty pounds of pressure on her shoulders each day. Eventually, she had to go to therapy and she got her life changed around. When she was nine, she got attacked by a monster and was forced out of her home and into dad sent her to Camp Jupiter immediately. She visits him every Christmas Break.

Likes: Singing (she's okay), music, planting gardens, and her friends, the forest, Doctor Who

Dislikes: Screaming, chaos, blood, most boys, enemies

Biggest Fear: The same monster that sent her from her home will kill her.

Fatal Flaw: She is too can make her stupid things that could get her killed.

Weapon: Her sword, Duplices ('double' in Latin) can be tapped twice to turn into a dagger and tapped twice again to turn back. It only responds to her touch.

Camp Clothes: Purple CJ t shirt and faded blue jeans and pink Nike shoes

Regular Clothes: White t shirt and grey jeans and Nike shoes or orange sandals

Winter Clothes: Plaid sweater over her clothes or denim jacket

Formal Wear: Plain black dress with grey cardigan and grey flats

Friends: (personalities appreciated in friends, ect.) She will accept just about anyone as a friend except for super agitating and young five year old girls

Romance?: She will not accept romance

Other: She soflty sings a lot

**(She's like that little sister everyone wished they had.**

* * *

4.

* * *

5.

* * *

Minor Characters:

: Vincent James Masters

Nickname: Vince

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Birthday: April 17

Godly Parent: Ares

Greek or Roman: Greek

Ethnicity: American,grandfather is from Germany

Hair: black,shoulder length

Eyes: Green,has a patch over his right eye socket

Skin: Light skin tone

Body Type: Muscular over entire body but not overly so.

Personality: Vincent is a very loud and angry person. He will suffer no insults what so ever. He is the kind of person that will be the first person to go in a fight and the last to leave. While he may be impatient he is great tactician and is able to adapt quickly to changes in battle. Also, he suffers form claustrophobia. He is extremely loyal to Camp Half-Blood and hates anyone that worked with the titans. The only person he seemed truly calm around was his deceased girlfriend Jennifer

History: Vincent grew up in a middle class neighborhood in Baltimore County. He lived with his mother and grandparents until his mother married Shayne Dawson when he was five years old. They moved into a bad neighborhood now that it was just him his mother and new step father. Soon after he started school, and that is when the real problems began. Vincent seemed to be very aggressive and liked to start fights over minor problems. He was a very rebellious young boy and seemed to be in constant trouble at home and at school. When he was nine his mother gave birth to fraternal twins giving him his younger half-siblings Aaron and Rachel. It was also about this time that the monsters started to attack. The first monsters were a small flock of Styphalian Birds that clawed at his arms and left them scarred. he only managed to escape when he went into a large group of people.  
The attacks seemed to come more often after the birds, causing his mother to tell him about Camp Half-Blood. She was told by his father that one day he would have to go and she knew that for his safety and the safety of his siblings it was time for him to go. He was claimed after being there for two weeks after he won a fight against one of his older siblings. After that he seemed to just be in the back round, even during the Titan War when he lost his right eye fighting a Scythian Dracanae.

Likes: Fighting,loud music,all weapons except guns,training at camp,his family,violent video games

Dislikes: School,weakness,being underestimated,guns,sitting still,being punished,weapons that break,chores

Biggest Fear: Claustrophobic

Fatal Flaw: Anger

Weapons: Two celestial bronze swords named Slaughter and Massacre

Camp Clothes: Camp t-shirt with black jeans and combat boots

Regular Clothes: A red t-shirt with black jeans and combat boots

Winter Clothing: Black leather jacket with a red long sleeved shirt black jeans and boots

Formal Clothing: A black suit with a red button up dress shirt with a black tie and leather dress shoes

Friends: most of his friends are people that he likes to train or fight with. For some reason they only thing he seems to have in common with most of his freinds is that they all like to fight.

Romance: He was dating a daughter of Apollo named Jennifer Hayes that was killed in the Titan War

* * *

: Gianna Collins  
Nickname: Gigi  
Age: 13  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: July 30th  
Godly Parent: Ares (Greek)  
Ethnicity: American  
Hair: Dirty Blonde, long and straight  
Eyes: Forest Green  
Skin: Really pale but unblemished  
Body Type: small and thin but not muscular and she has boobs that she thinks are too big  
Personality: If she likes you, nice kinda shy and doesn't like to break the rules. But if she doesn't, she's mean and thinks she's better than you and likes to make your life an emotional wreck.  
History: Her mother died and she was adopted by an average family in Columbus, Ohio and got bounced around to lots of different schools because of better opportunities until a saytur (i didn't know how to spell it) found her and brought her to Camp Half-blood.  
Likes: Music and reading (read the other part i know it's weird) and rain  
Dislikes: Gym, having something on the back of her neck, stereotypes, and people who think they're better than everybody else.  
Biggest Fear: To meet her father and have him tell her she was his biggest disappointment.  
Fatal Flaw: The fact that she cares about what other people think of her.  
Weapon:For a while at camp she couldn't hold a sword at all until she mysteriously recieved Novice, a dagger that turns into a hairband and can guide her through the fight.  
Camp clothes: camp t-shirt and either short shorts or skinny jeans with vans sneakers always wears some kind of jacket or sweatshirt  
Regular clothes: Skinny jeans, a jacket or sweatshirt, tanktops and flipflops or sandals.  
Winter clothes: skinny jeans, vans, white longsleaved shirts, and a black navy style winter coat but not one of the ones that flares out anywhere  
Fomal wear: likes fancy clothes and dresses and five-inch pumps but doesn't like the extras like feathers and beads and glitter like minipulation of the fabric and organsa fabric  
Friends: likes friends who tell it like it is and are actually intelligent like Athena kids and people who are funny but doesn't like being made fun of.  
Romance: Apollo and Hermes boys  
Other: Gigi gets embarrassed easy and when she first got to camp she hoped and prayed her father was apollo or at least Dionysis since she loved places where the music was so loud that she could feel it in her bones. When she was claimed and sent to the Ares cabin she hated her siblings cause they were mean to her and said she was a disgrace to ares and because they thought they were better than anyone. She isn't like other ares kids and she isn't dyslexic or ADHD and she likes to learn and is fluent in Greek and Latin and hates it that nobody even tries to learn the language anymore. Plus like I mentioned before, at first she couldn't even hold a sword properly.

* * *

3.

* * *

4.

* * *

5.

* * *

6.

Still excepting more.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has submited, and keep submitting! If your character didn't get in, or is a minor character, you could submit another character if you wanted to. I enjoy the characters with a story line that would be really fun to work with! I need minor charaters! I'm sorry if I changed anyone's age around, bbut I wanted them to all be around the same age. And if anyone could submit a mortal or two, that would be great.** **Bye!**


	3. Characters Part 2!

**Hey guys! Here's the updated list of characters! I only added one to the major, but there are a few to the minor. Scroll down to greek #5 to read about her! Okay, so all the greek spots are filled up. But I still need two Romans! And I would like them to be boys, so submit your Romans! And I got NO mortals! They play a big part in the story, so please submit! Also, if you want your OC to have a connection to any of these other OCs (romantic interest, Friend, Best friend) then please PM me! And last thing, there's is a poll on my profile. Please go vote!**

Greeks:

: Anthony "Tony" Reynard  
Nickname(s): Tony  
Gender: Male  
Hometown: New York, USA  
Nationality: American and Spanish  
Age: 14 ½  
Birthday: 30th November 1997  
Greek or Roman: Greek  
God parent: Aphrodite  
Mortal parent: Maximilian Reynard – Model  
Appearance: He has short and curly black hair and dark brown eyes. His skin has a pale brown colour. He is of average height, athletic and in a good shape.  
Everyday Clothing: He wears a simple, long-sleeved white wool shirt, bright blue skinny jeans and black Vans with white laces.  
Camp Wear: He wears a white T-shirt, black jeans, a bright blue, unzipped hooded sweatshirt and white Vans.  
Swim Wear: He wears a green swim trunk.  
Bed Wear: He wears a green T-shirt and white shorts.  
Dressy Outfit: He wears a white shirt with a black vest, black skinny jeans and white Converse.  
Personality: He sees everything as a challenge that can and should be conquered – and believes that he is the best equipped for this. He does not like to see mistakes being made repeatedly. His strong willpower enables him to define and then achieve his goals relatively easily. He is also able to make decisions quickly, but he doesn't always choose the right decisions. He is a confident chatterbox and loves to talk and annoy. He is a dedicated skateboarder.  
Flaws/Weaknesses: He has a tendency to lean towards zero-sum/the winner takes it all situations and may have potential difficulties in listening to other people. He is too judgemental sometimes and has potential difficulties in expressing love and affection. He is slow in recognising other people's contributions or their needs. He also has a tendency to believe that he is always right, but he isn't. He is really determined and annoying sometimes. He freaks out under pressure, but his friends can easily calm him down.  
Fears: He has a fear of clowns and rabbits ever since he can remember, but he has also a fear of needles.  
Strengths: He possesses great enthusiasm and energy. He has a remarkable candour and openness. He is eager to grow and expand his knowledge in all areas of life. He has extremely high standards and expectations and is surprisingly deep. He takes his duties and responsibilities very seriously and has excellent organization skills.  
Fatal Flaw: He is too loyal and hates to be in the spotlight.  
Likes: He enjoys participating in competitive hobbies such as bowling, hockey and fencing. He loves skateboarding, jogging and running. He loves to show off, but he hates to be in the spotlight.  
Dislikes: New haircuts/hairstyles, models, modelling, Aphrodite, confident persons and charm speaking.  
Hobbies: Skateboarding, bowling, fencing and hockey.  
History/Background: Maximilian Reynard was a fashion model when he met Aphrodite. They fell in love and had a child together. Aphrodite named him Anthony and Maximilian raised him to be a model. His father named him Tony, because he didn't like the name Aphrodite chose. She left them and Tony didn't want to be a model. Tony started modelling, when he was eleven years old. He hated it, but was forced to do it by his father. Tony ran away on his 14th birthday and met a friendly satyr and Kennedy Ramirez. Kennedy and Tony became best friends and they went to Camp Half-Blood together. Aphrodite claimed Tony. He didn't like his siblings, because they tried to make him prettier and wanted to change his attitude. Tony was a dedicated skateboarder and didn't care about his appearance, so it was difficult for his siblings. His siblings forced him to a make-over, but Tony hated it. It reminded him of his past and he hated it. His siblings don't know anything about Tony's past and he doesn't care about his father anymore. His father wants him back, because Tony is a very talented model and is very famous. His crew wants him back too, because they earned much money on him. Kennedy knows everything about Tony and they're like brothers.  
How he found out he was a Demigod? He had had enough of his life as a model, so he ran away and met Kennedy, son of Zeus, in a forest. Kennedy explained everything and told him that his satyr-friend, Bob, was going to take them to Camp Half-Blood. Tony was suspicious and couldn't believe that his mother was a goddess, so he freaked out when he saw Bob. Tony found it really hard to believe, but he trusted Kennedy. They told each other everything and became best friends on their way to Camp Half-Blood.  
Fondest childhood memory: When he tried skateboarding for the first time and understood that he wasn't supposed to be a model. He was twelve years old, and he found a skateboard at school. Nobody used it, so he tried and became a pretty good skateboarder. This made him believe that nothing is impossible, because he became a great skateboarder without much training and hard work.  
Weapon: A knife/dagger made out of celestial bronze, but he would rather have a sword.  
Godly abilities: He can use some love magic and has the ability to change his physical features. He has the ability to speak fluent French. He is highly attractive and may have high social abilities and awareness. He has control over clothes, makeup and jewellery. He hates his godly abilities and just wants to be an ordinary boy, so he doesn't use his powers at all.  
Favourite thing to do at camp: Capture the Flag and sports.  
Year rounder or summer camper: Year rounder  
First monster: A hellhound.  
Secrets: He is not very good at football and is barely even able to throw the ball. He has a fear of clowns and rabbits ever since he can remember, but he has also a fear of needles.  
Anything else/Extras: He talks Spanish fluently and he sometimes has random outburst. Some Spanish words: Hola (Hello), Te quiero (I love you), Qué? (What?), Adiós (Goodbye), Hasta luego! (See you later!), Lo siento (I apologize/I am sorry), Qué mala suerte tengo! (I am so unlucky!). He has dyslexia and ADHD

**(Anyone who is in the quest, or is submitting a female OC anytime soon, PM me, and I'll see if they would be good Romantic Interests.)**

* * *

: Mike Savon

Nicknames: Hellboy (he doesn't mind it, but he doesn't love it either).

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Birthday: July 27th

Godly Parent: Hades

Greek or Roman: Greek

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Hair: Black perfectly combed up, except for one stand that falls over his forehead. When he waves up or has messy hair for any other reason, it falls down and it's loosely knotted.

Eyes: Ocean blue eyes with a piercing look

Skin: Caucasian. He is pale, not as pale as Nico, but not as tan as Percy.

Body Type: for his age, he is well build. He's tall, 5' 11", and has a six pack which he prefers not to show off, meaning no one knows it's there. For an attractiveness rating, people would give him a 9 or an 8 out of 10.

Personality: He has a sense of humor, though most people pin him as a downer because of his father. He isn't trusting and is hesitant to get to know people, but he will protect his friends at all costs.

History: He grew up with his single mother, who worked as a personal trainer for a few fat, rich kids who needed to get in shape. This is why he has a thing for healthy eating. She knew Hades was his father, but never said anything until a minotaur tried to kill them, and a hellhound came in, killed the minotaur, and left. That is the year, when he turned 12, he went to camp.

Likes: Apples, the dark, friendly people, any kind of soda.

Dislikes: Chocolate, fat people who think they're skinny, sparkling water, the rain. Moths. they're like 'evil butterflies'.

Biggest Fear: His biggest fear is that his friends will be killed, and Sirens. He is deathly afraid of Sirens. Stick bugs too.

Fatal Flaw: He get angered very easily if someone insults his friends or parents, and it sometimes gets the best of him.

Weapon: He uses a jet black katana that can turn into a black ring that goes on his left hand. He holds it in 'icepick' style (reverse grip, holding the sword backwards).

Camp Clothes: He wears the camp halfblood shirt, along with jeans.

Regular Clothes: A loose black shirt with jeans and a black belt with a skull belt buckle with ruby eyes.

Winter Clothes: A leather blazer, black pants and a cream colored long-sleeved shirt. During the winter, his hair is long and goes down to his ears, and he gets a 5 O'clock shadow.

Formal Wear: A white dress shirt, untucked, a black tie and black dress pants, sometimes sunglasses, and his hair will be combed up.

Friends: (personalities appreciated in friends, ect.): he likes people who have a sense of humor, and who talk a lot, because he prefers to listen to people talk, rather than doing the talking himself.

Romance?: ** Charlotte Sawyer Riley  
**

Other: If he is stressed, his will have a 5 O'clock shadow, which he will shave once he's not stressed. His sword can summon a weak skeleton with a pickaxe, but it progresses to a large male skeleton with a war axe or a bayonet. The final progress of his summoning are three skeletons.  
A man with a shotgun and brown jacket that's too bug, because it's a skeleton.  
An undefined creature that has a human like structure, but works on all fours and has horns and fangs on its skeleton. It is also very fast.  
The last one is a casual male skeleton, around his size. It carries a bag of capsules and they all do different things. If he throws the first one, it creates tear gas. The second one does poison. And the third created a smoke screen. it also uses two knifes that are held in place by its rib cage. it has a black belt on its pelvis, which holds the capsule container.  
He doesn't learn the final three for a while.

* * *

: James Arcaea Veston

Nicknames: 'Arc'

Age: Around 15 years old

Gender: Male

Birthday: 27th of September

Godly Parent: Tyche

Greek or Roman: Greek

Ethnicity: Caucasian (American)

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Ultramarine Blue

Skin: Fair

Body Type: Lean, about average size for his age. Around 170cm and weighs 64 kg

Personality: Rather cynical, and sarcastic. He prefers to remain apart from people, giving him a loner sort of categorization. People can trust him to give a brutally honest opinion or fact, and he won't really care if they are hurt from it. Self-loathing, appreciates dark irony, and is the typical anti-hero. (If you don't know what that means, go to ( : /pmwiki /Main /AntiHero) Just remove all the spaces). Speaks in whispers, and single word answers. He also prefers to have a pair of dice in his right hand, doing tricks with them. He gets agitated without the dice.

History: He was eleven when his father, Thomas was killed by a dracanae, as he stood by petrified, unable to help. He ran away after that, slowly learning about his status as a demigod from various monsters. Because his mother is Tyche, the goddess of fortune, chance, providence and fate, he was able to survive for two years on his own by using his demigod powers, (affecting chance, luck, etc...).

His mother found him approximately three weeks later, and tried to talk to him, but he held a grudge against her for allowing his father to die needlessly, and refused. She gave him a weapon anyway, saying that even if he hates her, she would still love him.

He managed to find camp the next year, and oversaw the construction of his mother's cabin. (It hadn't been built yet). He spent two years at camp, growing more powerful with his abilities, and with the weapon his mother gave him.

He made friends with Nico di Angelo, both sharing the same enjoyment of dark humor. He received two half-siblings during that time, an eight year old boy, and a twelve year old girl. He dotes on them, and are the only ones he opens up to. He later cleared everything up with his mother, and they both came to an understanding.

When he was chosen by the Oracle to go to Tartarus and rescue some demigods, he realized that this war was going to be the bloodiest that the camp had ever seen. So he volunteered to see if he could minimize the damage (And possibly act as a mediator between the Greeks and the Romans).

Likes: Dice, games relying on luck and chance. (Nobody plays poker with him anymore, or any other game for the matter).

Dislikes: Nemesis, and her children

Biggest Fear: Living.

Fatal Flaw: Self-destructive tendencies. If there is a life threatening situation, he will meet it eagerly, trying to kill himself. However, his very nature of luck and chance work in the opposite direction, keeping him alive in the most unorthodox of ways, and so he merely ends up injuring himself frequently. His comrades often berate him for that, but he just gives them a glare.

Weapon: Atukseia. Meaning 'misfortune', anything that its blades touches will suffer some form of bad luck, until James actively turns it off. It is a double-ended staff, with blades adorning the edges. (Look up ( /imgres?um=1&hl=en&safe=off&sa=N&rlz=1C1CHKB_en-GBNZ453NZ453&biw=1440&bih=813&tbm=isch&tbnid=j2iYPcH1xbwSHM:&imgrefurl= %3Ftopic%3D218354.0&docid=SuhzbC65Qi1UEM&imgurl=/~ &w=800&h=600&ei=XAuLUPwCrpaJB77JgWA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=437&sig=108096563616427730924&page=1&tbnh=146&tbnw=215&start=0&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:0,i:111&tx=132&ty=67))

Camp Clothes: An orange Camp Half-blood T-shirt, with blue jeans and sneakers.

Regular Clothes: Black T-shirt that says "Reality is an illusion", blue jeans, sneakers, and a white FF cotton jacket.

Winter Clothes: Pretty much a heavier version of the above outfit.

Formal Wear: Doesn't really attend many formal occasions, but will do so in casual wear, much to the chagrin of his mother. If he is forced to wear formal clothing, then he will wear a blue button-up shirt with the top two undone, black trousers, and a vest, with black shoes.

Friends: Likes people that have a firm grasp of reality, and know that life is harsh. E.g. Nico, Annabeth, etc…

Romance: Isn't really interested in a relationship at this point, he has other things to worry about, though girls have been throwing themselves at him.

Other: His apathetic nature makes him seem cold, harsh, and brutal. He is not above using psychological warfare against opponents, or comrades to make sure that the mission is completed.

* * *

4.

: Mollie Write

Nicknames: Just Mollie.

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Birthday: February 26, 1998

Godly Parent: Iris

Greek or Roman: What ever works! But, I'm pretty sure Iris doesn't have a Roman form.

Ethnicity: American

Hair: Long, bright blond hair that curls in tight spirals down her back. The tips are died rainbow colors.

Eyes: They are a bright green, and when you look into them you see the rainbow.

Skin: Very pale.

Body Type: Small for her age, at 5'0 and weighing 72 lbs. Very petite an un muscular. No matter how hard she tries, she can't get any upper body strength.

Personality: Mollie is very upbeat and peppy. She seams to be always trying to cheer people up, and get them to smile. She's also very weird. She'll say random things at random times for no reason. For example, if they were working out a battle plan, she would say something like "Can you make a unicorn by mixing a horse and a narwhal?" And other random things like that. She's very sweet, and hates when people are sad. She also talks. A lot. She has a very bad case of ADHD, so she can talk for ages. For example, "So if we made unicorns, we should mate them with frogs and have a unifrog! They should TOTALLY make unifrog pillow pet! It would be so amazing! You know what else is amazing? The color orange! It doesn't rhyme with any thing, and it stands out above all the other colors! I don't have a favorite color because I don't like to be mean to other colors" and things like that. She can get annoying, but most people like her because of her innocence and positivity. Over all, a sweet random girl.

History: When she was about 7, her dad took her to a museum. She got bored and started to wonder away from the group. She walked into a locked room, and saw two men stealing a painting. The men noticed her, and she started running. The police saw them make a run for it, but didn't catch them. After this, Mollie was put in the Witness Protection Program. The WPP sent her, her dad, and older brother to Alabama. She was now Josie Price. Well, the men found her. Then, she was Hattie Williams of Wyoming. They found her again. For the last time, she was Annie Metre of Manhattan, NY. She was Annie for a while, until they found her. Luckily before they could kill her, a satyr came and killed them. Her took her to camp, as Annie Metre, and about a month later she told people the truth. That she was Mollie Write.

Likes: Color, rainbows, and talking.

Dislikes: Meat, the dark, killing things/watching things be killed.

Biggest Fear:  
Small scale: Puking. She's terrified of if.  
Big scale: Having to kill

anyone.

Fatal Flaw: To afraid to kill

Weapon: A silver knife that turns into a ring that has 'color the world' engraved.

Camp Clothes: Jean shorts, CHB t-shirt, and some beat up, paint splattered conversed.

Regular Clothes: A see through white shirt with a rainbow tank top underneath with jean shorts and same converses.

Winter Clothes: Same, only with jeans.

Formal Wear: A colorful pixie dress with gold flats.

Friends: (personalities appreciated in friends, ect.) What ever works best for the story!

Romance?: If that works! (**Anyone who is in the quest, or is submitting a male OC anytime soon, PM me, and I'll see if they would be good Romantic Interests.)**

Other: She's a vegetarian.

* * *

5.

Name: Jasmine Taylor

Nicknames: Jaz, TJ, Klepto, Tay Tay (Hates it).

Age: 15

Gender:Female

Birthday: June 18th

Godly Parent:Hermes

Greek or Roman: Greek

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Hair: Strawberry Blonde, Curly, 4 in below shoulders, usually in a side braid (has weird obsession with Hunger Games.), or messy ponytail/bun.

Eyes: Icy Blue

Skin: pale, freckles everywhere

Body Type: Lean, very fast runner. Average height.

Personality: Jaz has a mischievous air around her. She usually opens up to people right away, and loves to pick pocket, prank, and laugh. But oh boy does she have a temper. When in a bad mood, Jasmine becomes this girl with a sarcastic kind of humor, very snappy, and usually stays up all night planning your downfall. She hates to feel not needed, and likes to stay part of the group.

History: Jasmine was born in Chicago Illinois. As a kid, she was alway neglected. At the age of 5, her mother (Cassandra Taylor) remarried a man named Brendan Taylor. A few months later, her mother gave birth to her half-sisters Jacqueline and Bethany. Jaz and her mom slowly grew apart, and her mom's attention was always on the twins. Sure Jasmine still got attention from her two parents, but then her brother was born. Luke Taylor. And that's when Cassandra and Brendan pretty much ignored Jasmine completely. And she was only 10! Eventually she was so fed up with it, that she packed her bags, and ran away. Sleeping in cardboard boxes, and fighting a few monsters here and there. After about 1 week, a satyr found Jaz and took her to camp. She had gotten one nasty cut on her calf. It healed, but left a scar in the process. From then on, Jasmine always tried her best to not be ignored.

Likes: Volleyball, archery, Food, and running.

Dislikes: Sword fighting, Bullies, and Canoes

Biggest Fear: Everyone abandoning her, and butterflies (They're like little babies. All cute and innocent looking, but once you fall into the trap, BOOM! You die.)

Fatal Flaw: Has a hard time feeling wanted

Weapon: Bow that turns into eraser, and arrows that turn into pencils (she keeps a pencil pouch with her at all times.

Camp Clothes: Orange Camp t-shirt, Jean Mid-thigh. Shorts, and black sneakers.

Regular Clothes:Same as above, except a light blue blouse.

Winter Clothes: Fuzzy Brown Colombian jacket, jeans, brown boots, and a fuzzy brown hat.

Formal Wear: A jade colored mid-thigh dress, A jade pendent with matching earrings, hair is down, slight make up, and blue flats.

Friends: (personalities appreciated in friends, ect.) Anyone really

Romance?: Yes please

* * *

Romans:

1.

: Charlotte Sawyer Riley

Nicknames: Char/Lottie

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Birthday: 22nd September

Godly Parent: Second generation legacy of Bellona

Greek or Roman: Roman

Ethnicity: American

Hair: Wavy chocolate coloured brown hair that reaches about mid back. It's either in a side fishtail braid or let down in its natural waves.

Eyes: Dark calculating brown eyes.

Skin: Lightly tanned skin

Body Type: Slim, athletic but curvaceous

Personality: Charlotte was never really appreciated throughout her life. She was never important enough for light to shine directly on her. She's generally nice, outgoing and friendly but she's not afraid to speak her mind. When faced with people she dislikes or doesn't know very well, she puts on a stoic and cold face just like Reyna, so she seems intimidating. However, her close friends know that's her way of overdoing people's actions, and seeing if they're worthy of her trust. She always had a better sister in her life, and she's sick of it. Charlotte wants a chance to prove herself that he's not some weakling, so she jumps at a chance to prove herself.

History: Charlotte had a loving father named Dominic up till she was about two, and then he remarried another woman named Diane, and had another daughter named Claire. Claire was the perfect daughter: straight A grades, very talented at music, best at sports... And Charlotte was nothing compared to that. She was "violent, ugly, cruel..." and everything Claire wasn't. Charlotte was always told to "Behave yourself like your sister! Learn from your sister!" Everytime those words slipped out of her father's mouth, Charlotte got even more angry. One day, her father, step-mother and Claire went out for lunch, leaving Charlotte alone  
because she was grounded at home. They never came back. Apparently, they had died in an unfortunate car accident because their taxi driver was drunk. The orphanage had come to pick Charlotte up, but instead he ran away until Lupa found her. Here at Camp Jupiter, Charlotte loves all the freedom that is allowed. However, she is still compared to the regal daughter of Bellona, Reyna. This time, Charlotte wasn't all that annoyed because Reyna was very kind to Er, and it broke Charlotte's heart to see Reyna heartbroken over Jason. That's why she agreed to go on this quest to find Percy and Annabeth, so she can also teach Jason a lesson when she sees him. Charlotte loves to train too, and he's one of the best swordsman in camp.

Likes: Hanging out with her friends, training to become stronger.

Dislikes: Jason breaking her sister's (well, aunt) heart, people who judge her just because she's a legacy

Biggest Fear: That everybody would think she's a weakling and nobody would like her.

Fatal Flaw: Her wish to prove herself will bring her down. She's determined to show everyone that she isn't weak, and she would jump at any chane to prove herself.

Weapon: An Imperial Gold dagger almost identical to Reyna's

Camp Clothes: The purple camp t shirt with dark super skinny jeans and black Converse.

Regular Clothes: A fitted tank top or cami with different coloured denim shorts and her black Converse.

Winter Clothes: A slim-fitting slip on hoodie with dark super skinny jeans and her trusty black Converse.

Formal Wear: A white single strap chiffon dress that flows to her ankles, and has ruffles on top. She wears white heels with her outfit.

Friends: (personalities appreciated in friends, ect.) She likes people that appreciate her for who she is, and people who don't judge her by her first appearance to them.

Romance?: **Mike Savon**

* * *

: Sabire West

Nicknames: None

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Birthday: November 7

Godly Parent: Proserpina

Greek or Roman: Roman

Ethnicity: English

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Dark Green

Skin: Not tanned but not pale either.

Body Type: Slim but athletic.

Personality: She hates to be at the center of attention. She is very shy when you first meet her but when you get to know her, she is funny, sarcastic, witty and an awesome friend. She doesn't have many friends because people find her strange for being the only currant English Demi-god that is known. She looks like she couldn't hurt a fly but if you make fun of her country or hurt her friends and family, you will see her inner warrior.

History: She lived in England until she was 12 with her dad, Leo West. They had a great father-daughter relationship. One day when she was having dinner with her dad, lots of monsters came from Pluto himself to go kill her (for being Proserpina's daughter). Sabire barely managed to survive but her father got killed. Sabire ran off, afraid that monsters would come after her. A few months later, she got a dream vision from her mum to go to Camp Jupiter. When she woke up, a first class ticket to San Francisco was in her hand.

Likes: Singing (her secret talent), reading, planting flowers, dagger fighting, her friends, her dad's chocolate cookies (though she can't have them anymore).

Dislikes: Bullies, Racism (which she receives the end of a lot), mushrooms, the underworld.

Biggest Fear: Heights

Fatal Flaw: She blames herself for everything (like her fathers death )

Weapon:Her phone turns into a dagger (Omega).

Camp Clothes: She wears the purple camp t-shirt that has the words 'Proserpina Rules!' on it. She wears shorts and trainers as well.

Regular Clothes: A light yellow top that has sleeves that go up to her elbow. If it is warm, she would wear shorts. If it is cold, she would wear jeans. She also wears her worn out converse as well.

Winter Clothes: A light blue top with skinny jeans that have been modified so that she can easily move around in them and fight. She would also wear brown pug boots with a Dark blue winter coat.

Formal Wear: A light, one sleeved yellow dress that goes up to the floor.

Friends: (personalities appreciated in friends, ect.)She wants her friends to be funny, easygoing and loyal. She wants them to not care if she is English or not or if she is ugly or not.

Romance?: Yes please.**Anyone who is in the quest, or is submitting a male OC anytime soon, PM me, and I'll see if they would be good Romantic Interests.)**

Other: Even though she has been at camp-Jupiter for three years, she still has a 100% English accent. No traces of American.

* * *

: Hannah Cabell

Nicknames: Nina (with the over the second 'n')

Age: 11

Gender: female

Birthday: 5/30/01 (or 5/30/99)

Godly Parent: Ceres

Greek or Roman: Roman

Ethnicity: Born in North Carolina; parents from Virginia

Hair: Dirty blonde down to her shoulders tied Hello Kitty style with a neon green shoelace

Eyes: Hazel green-brown that are pastel blue at random moments.

Skin: Slightly tan that have random freckles and three small zits on her forehead

Body Type: Almost a toothpick

Personality: If she is in a good mood, she says random things at random times, like sheep talk (talking about random things that dont make any sense). She can make sense, like at serious moments, but she prefers not to. When in a rush, she walks swiftly and is often one of the first to do what she has to do. When in a bad mood, her most used words are 'Go away!' and 'Leave me alone!'. She has occasional mood swings, and when she cries she doesn't show her face. Is shy around people she doesn't know, and she speaks clearly.

History: She was born in NC and stayed there for eight years. She stood up for the nerds in her school because she was also a nerd, but never admitted it. Every one wanted to be her friend, and every teacher put twenty pounds of pressure on her shoulders each day. Eventually, she had to go to therapy and she got her life changed around. When she was nine, she got attacked by a monster and was forced out of her home and into dad sent her to Camp Jupiter immediately. She visits him every Christmas Break.

Likes: Singing (she's okay), music, planting gardens, and her friends, the forest, Doctor Who

Dislikes: Screaming, chaos, blood, most boys, enemies

Biggest Fear: The same monster that sent her from her home will kill her.

Fatal Flaw: She is too can make her stupid things that could get her killed.

Weapon: Her sword, Duplices ('double' in Latin) can be tapped twice to turn into a dagger and tapped twice again to turn back. It only responds to her touch.

Camp Clothes: Purple CJ t shirt and faded blue jeans and pink Nike shoes

Regular Clothes: White t shirt and grey jeans and Nike shoes or orange sandals

Winter Clothes: Plaid sweater over her clothes or denim jacket

Formal Wear: Plain black dress with grey cardigan and grey flats

Friends: (personalities appreciated in friends, ect.) She will accept just about anyone as a friend except for super agitating and young five year old girls

Romance?: She will not accept romance

Other: She soflty sings a lot

**(She's like that little sister everyone wished they had.**

* * *

4.

* * *

5.

* * *

Mortals:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

* * *

Minor Characters:

: Vincent James Masters

Nickname: Vince

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Birthday: April 17

Godly Parent: Ares

Greek or Roman: Greek

Ethnicity: American,grandfather is from Germany

Hair: black,shoulder length

Eyes: Green,has a patch over his right eye socket

Skin: Light skin tone

Body Type: Muscular over entire body but not overly so.

Personality: Vincent is a very loud and angry person. He will suffer no insults what so ever. He is the kind of person that will be the first person to go in a fight and the last to leave. While he may be impatient he is great tactician and is able to adapt quickly to changes in battle. Also, he suffers form claustrophobia. He is extremely loyal to Camp Half-Blood and hates anyone that worked with the titans. The only person he seemed truly calm around was his deceased girlfriend Jennifer

History: Vincent grew up in a middle class neighborhood in Baltimore County. He lived with his mother and grandparents until his mother married Shayne Dawson when he was five years old. They moved into a bad neighborhood now that it was just him his mother and new step father. Soon after he started school, and that is when the real problems began. Vincent seemed to be very aggressive and liked to start fights over minor problems. He was a very rebellious young boy and seemed to be in constant trouble at home and at school. When he was nine his mother gave birth to fraternal twins giving him his younger half-siblings Aaron and Rachel. It was also about this time that the monsters started to attack. The first monsters were a small flock of Styphalian Birds that clawed at his arms and left them scarred. he only managed to escape when he went into a large group of people.  
The attacks seemed to come more often after the birds, causing his mother to tell him about Camp Half-Blood. She was told by his father that one day he would have to go and she knew that for his safety and the safety of his siblings it was time for him to go. He was claimed after being there for two weeks after he won a fight against one of his older siblings. After that he seemed to just be in the back round, even during the Titan War when he lost his right eye fighting a Scythian Dracanae.

Likes: Fighting,loud music,all weapons except guns,training at camp,his family,violent video games

Dislikes: School,weakness,being underestimated,guns,sitting still,being punished,weapons that break,chores

Biggest Fear: Claustrophobic

Fatal Flaw: Anger

Weapons: Two celestial bronze swords named Slaughter and Massacre

Camp Clothes: Camp t-shirt with black jeans and combat boots

Regular Clothes: A red t-shirt with black jeans and combat boots

Winter Clothing: Black leather jacket with a red long sleeved shirt black jeans and boots

Formal Clothing: A black suit with a red button up dress shirt with a black tie and leather dress shoes

Friends: most of his friends are people that he likes to train or fight with. For some reason they only thing he seems to have in common with most of his freinds is that they all like to fight.

Romance: He was dating a daughter of Apollo named Jennifer Hayes that was killed in the Titan War

* * *

: Gianna Collins  
Nickname: Gigi  
Age: 13  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: July 30th  
Godly Parent: Ares (Greek)  
Ethnicity: American  
Hair: Dirty Blonde, long and straight  
Eyes: Forest Green  
Skin: Really pale but unblemished  
Body Type: small and thin but not muscular and she has boobs that she thinks are too big  
Personality: If she likes you, nice kinda shy and doesn't like to break the rules. But if she doesn't, she's mean and thinks she's better than you and likes to make your life an emotional wreck.  
History: Her mother died and she was adopted by an average family in Columbus, Ohio and got bounced around to lots of different schools because of better opportunities until a saytur (i didn't know how to spell it) found her and brought her to Camp Half-blood.  
Likes: Music and reading (read the other part i know it's weird) and rain  
Dislikes: Gym, having something on the back of her neck, stereotypes, and people who think they're better than everybody else.  
Biggest Fear: To meet her father and have him tell her she was his biggest disappointment.  
Fatal Flaw: The fact that she cares about what other people think of her.  
Weapon:For a while at camp she couldn't hold a sword at all until she mysteriously recieved Novice, a dagger that turns into a hairband and can guide her through the fight.  
Camp clothes: camp t-shirt and either short shorts or skinny jeans with vans sneakers always wears some kind of jacket or sweatshirt  
Regular clothes: Skinny jeans, a jacket or sweatshirt, tanktops and flipflops or sandals.  
Winter clothes: skinny jeans, vans, white longsleaved shirts, and a black navy style winter coat but not one of the ones that flares out anywhere  
Fomal wear: likes fancy clothes and dresses and five-inch pumps but doesn't like the extras like feathers and beads and glitter like minipulation of the fabric and organsa fabric  
Friends: likes friends who tell it like it is and are actually intelligent like Athena kids and people who are funny but doesn't like being made fun of.  
Romance: Apollo and Hermes boys  
Other: Gigi gets embarrassed easy and when she first got to camp she hoped and prayed her father was apollo or at least Dionysis since she loved places where the music was so loud that she could feel it in her bones. When she was claimed and sent to the Ares cabin she hated her siblings cause they were mean to her and said she was a disgrace to ares and because they thought they were better than anyone. She isn't like other ares kids and she isn't dyslexic or ADHD and she likes to learn and is fluent in Greek and Latin and hates it that nobody even tries to learn the language anymore. Plus like I mentioned before, at first she couldn't even hold a sword properly.

* * *

: Ena Calloway

Nicknames:

Age: 16  
Gender: female  
Birthday:  
Godly Parent: Nox  
Greek or Roman: Roman  
Ethnicity: Irish-American  
Hair: Long straight dark brown that ends at her waist  
Eyes: Blue  
Skin: Very Pale  
Body Type: Slim, and small framed. She is 5ft 2in  
Personality: Ena is a cheerful girl, Ena is a very outgoing person and easily makes new friends. She is loyal. She is trusting, she gives trust easily, but once you break that trust, then don't expect to be forgiven. She also HATES winter.  
History: Ena grew up with her father in Chicago. Ena and her father are very close, and talk often. But when Ena was 13, monsters started to attack her, and she did not know why. Her dad tried to keep her safe from the monsters, but eventually Ena ran away scared for her dad's safety. She lived on the streets until the wolves found her and took her to Camp Jupiter. She makes frequent calls to her father. She loves camp and has many friends.  
Likes: Kittens, Reading (has a book on her always). She enjoys singing. And hanging out with friends  
Dislikes: Liars, Bullies. Winter. She doesnt get along with Drew ever since Ena told her off about picking on another camper. (and Called Drew ugly...probably not her best move xD)

Biggest Fear: Spiders and roller coasters  
Fatal Flaw: Loyalty  
Weapon: The bow turns into a charm bracelet and the quiver and arrows turn to charm. :)  
Camp Clothes: Orange t-shirt and cut off jean shorts with sneakers  
Regular Clothes: A Light blue spring dress with white flower prints that is form fitting at the chest, but poofs out at the waist and ends just above her knees. She wears flats and a blue matching headband (she likes matching things)  
Winter Clothes: Long sleeved shirts, with Hoodies, jeans and warm boots. If outside, probably wears the poofiest winter coat around. ;)  
Formal Wear: a Light blue dress that is fitting on top but flows below her knees. She wears matching small heels, and a ribbon choker with a flower on it.  
Friends: (personalities appreciated in friends, ect.)  
Romance?: She is single, but is a hopeless romantic. :)  
Other: She loves sweets and probably eats too much of it. Ena can create light and darkness, and can hypnotize people with her eyes. And she can see in the dark. (When she is scared or nervous she accidently makes it really dark). She chews on her sleeves when she is nervous.

* * *

: Magnolia Lucy Jameson

Nicknames: Lucy, Mj, Mags, Lulu (She hates Lulu)

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Birthday: March 27

Godly Parent: Ares

Greek or Roman: Greek

Ethnicity: English

Hair: Magnolia is a shoulder-length towhead (very white blonde) with red streaks around the ends.

Eyes: She has wide hazel, almost gold eyes that are hard and guarded.

Skin: She has pale, porcelain skin with freckles splattered over her nose.

Body Type: Magnolia has a muscular, athletic body that is very flexible.

Personality: Magnolia is the average rebel. She hates to follow the rules but loves making her own. She is very confident. She is very manipulative, devious and finds it easy to make people do what she wants. She has a hot temper that can flare up at anytime, so you never know what she's gonna do next. She's the type of person who you would ask for something and she would say "What's in it for me?". She is very sarcastic, and can be very rude at times. She might seem like a jerk at first, but either be a really loyal friend, or a terrible enemy.

History: Ares and Magnolia's mother, Tammy, met at a wrestling match. They grew fond over each others opinions about the wrestlers. Magnolia was born March 27 and Ares left only hours after. Before he left, he told Tammy all about gods and the powers Magnolia might have. When Ares left, Tammy was heartbroken and never got over him, only had stupid dates that didn't matter because she didn't care. Magnolia was usually the leader of the house, being the oldest and her mother never being much help. She doesn't resent her mother though, Tammy was just trying to fix her broken heart. Magnolia was sent to Camp Half Blood when she was 14 and when her brothers (Mark & Ian, 13) were old enough and her mother was becoming more responsible.

Likes: Soccer, baseball, sports, reading, movies, directing, painting, wrestling, fighting

Dislikes: School, snobs, jerks, animal fur/skin/testing, pathetic people,

Biggest Fear: That one day, everyone will realize that she isn't as confident as she wants them to believe.

Fatal Flaw: She's too ruthless. She can never focus on the things happening now, always thinking about the future. She has no patience and that will be her downfall somehow.

Weapon: Magnolia has a sword made of celestial bronze called Βλαψκγιρε (Blackfyre). It is darker then most sword and she can summon undead warriors to help, though it takes a lot of power.

Camp Clothes Example: The Camp Half Blood t-shirt, red jean shorts and white high tops.

Regular Clothes Example: A black tank with a cream leather jacket over. Red jeans and brown ankle boots with her lucky silver locket (which has a picture of her brothers in it).

Winter Clothes Example: White long sleeve shirt with a black vest and a red winter coat. Dark blue jeans and brown boots.

Formal Wear: A purple knee length dress with black sheer tights and her black ankle boots. A silver locket around her neck and a red headband keeping her hair back.

Friends: Magnolia hates snobs and girly girls, she wants someone who is fun, exciting, and just as devious and clever as she is.

Romance?: She seems like she wants a guy who is as cool and mysterious, but I think she would be better matched up with someone who is kinda nerdy and adorable. Her total opposite.

Other: Has very bad ADHD and Dyslexia

* * *

5.

* * *

6.

Still excepting more.


	4. Characters part 3

**Hey fellow PJO fans! Here is the next list of characters! I have all the main characters I need, except 1. I NEED IT TO BE A ROMAN BOY! Thanks for all the reviews! And the first chapter will be up in 4-6 days. I have volleyball play-offs starting in an hour, and practices everyday when I don't have games. Wish me luck!**

* * *

Greeks:

: Anthony "Tony" Reynard Nickname(s): Tony Gender: Male Hometown: New York, USA Nationality: American and Spanish Age: 14 ½ Birthday: 30th November 1997 Greek or Roman: Greek God parent: Aphrodite Mortal parent: Maximilian Reynard – Model Appearance: He has short and curly black hair and dark brown eyes. His skin has a pale brown colour. He is of average height, athletic and in a good shape. Everyday Clothing: He wears a simple, long-sleeved white wool shirt, bright blue skinny jeans and black Vans with white laces. Camp Wear: He wears a white T-shirt, black jeans, a bright blue, unzipped hooded sweatshirt and white Vans. Swim Wear: He wears a green swim trunk. Bed Wear: He wears a green T-shirt and white shorts. Dressy Outfit: He wears a white shirt with a black vest, black skinny jeans and white Converse. Personality: He sees everything as a challenge that can and should be conquered – and believes that he is the best equipped for this. He does not like to see mistakes being made repeatedly. His strong willpower enables him to define and then achieve his goals relatively easily. He is also able to make decisions quickly, but he doesn't always choose the right decisions. He is a confident chatterbox and loves to talk and annoy. He is a dedicated skateboarder. Flaws/Weaknesses: He has a tendency to lean towards zero-sum/the winner takes it all situations and may have potential difficulties in listening to other people. He is too judgemental sometimes and has potential difficulties in expressing love and affection. He is slow in recognising other people's contributions or their needs. He also has a tendency to believe that he is always right, but he isn't. He is really determined and annoying sometimes. He freaks out under pressure, but his friends can easily calm him down. Fears: He has a fear of clowns and rabbits ever since he can remember, but he has also a fear of needles. Strengths: He possesses great enthusiasm and energy. He has a remarkable candour and openness. He is eager to grow and expand his knowledge in all areas of life. He has extremely high standards and expectations and is surprisingly deep. He takes his duties and responsibilities very seriously and has excellent organization skills. Fatal Flaw: He is too loyal and hates to be in the spotlight. Likes: He enjoys participating in competitive hobbies such as bowling, hockey and fencing. He loves skateboarding, jogging and running. He loves to show off, but he hates to be in the spotlight. Dislikes: New haircuts/hairstyles, models, modelling, Aphrodite, confident persons and charm speaking. Hobbies: Skateboarding, bowling, fencing and hockey. History/Background: Maximilian Reynard was a fashion model when he met Aphrodite. They fell in love and had a child together. Aphrodite named him Anthony and Maximilian raised him to be a model. His father named him Tony, because he didn't like the name Aphrodite chose. She left them and Tony didn't want to be a model. Tony started modelling, when he was eleven years old. He hated it, but was forced to do it by his father. Tony ran away on his 14th birthday and met a friendly satyr and Kennedy Ramirez. Kennedy and Tony became best friends and they went to Camp Half-Blood together. Aphrodite claimed Tony. He didn't like his siblings, because they tried to make him prettier and wanted to change his attitude. Tony was a dedicated skateboarder and didn't care about his appearance, so it was difficult for his siblings. His siblings forced him to a make-over, but Tony hated it. It reminded him of his past and he hated it. His siblings don't know anything about Tony's past and he doesn't care about his father anymore. His father wants him back, because Tony is a very talented model and is very famous. His crew wants him back too, because they earned much money on him. Kennedy knows everything about Tony and they're like brothers. How he found out he was a Demigod? He had had enough of his life as a model, so he ran away and met Kennedy, son of Zeus, in a forest. Kennedy explained everything and told him that his satyr-friend, Bob, was going to take them to Camp Half-Blood. Tony was suspicious and couldn't believe that his mother was a goddess, so he freaked out when he saw Bob. Tony found it really hard to believe, but he trusted Kennedy. They told each other everything and became best friends on their way to Camp Half-Blood. Fondest childhood memory: When he tried skateboarding for the first time and understood that he wasn't supposed to be a model. He was twelve years old, and he found a skateboard at school. Nobody used it, so he tried and became a pretty good skateboarder. This made him believe that nothing is impossible, because he became a great skateboarder without much training and hard work. Weapon: A knife/dagger made out of celestial bronze, but he would rather have a sword. Godly abilities: He can use some love magic and has the ability to change his physical features. He has the ability to speak fluent French. He is highly attractive and may have high social abilities and awareness. He has control over clothes, makeup and jewellery. He hates his godly abilities and just wants to be an ordinary boy, so he doesn't use his powers at all. Favourite thing to do at camp: Capture the Flag and sports. Year rounder or summer camper: Year rounder First monster: A hellhound. Secrets: He is not very good at football and is barely even able to throw the ball. He has a fear of clowns and rabbits ever since he can remember, but he has also a fear of needles. Anything else/Extras: He talks Spanish fluently and he sometimes has random outburst. Some Spanish words: Hola (Hello), Te quiero (I love you), Qué? (What?), Adiós (Goodbye), Hasta luego! (See you later!), Lo siento (I apologize/I am sorry), Qué mala suerte tengo! (I am so unlucky!). He has dyslexia and ADHD

**(Anyone who is in the quest, or is submitting a female OC anytime soon, PM me, and I'll see if they would be good Romantic Interests.)**

* * *

: Mike Savon

Nicknames: Hellboy (he doesn't mind it, but he doesn't love it either).

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Birthday: July 27th

Godly Parent: Hades

Greek or Roman: Greek

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Hair: Black perfectly combed up, except for one stand that falls over his forehead. When he waves up or has messy hair for any other reason, it falls down and it's loosely knotted.

Eyes: Ocean blue eyes with a piercing look

Skin: Caucasian. He is pale, not as pale as Nico, but not as tan as Percy.

Body Type: for his age, he is well build. He's tall, 5' 11", and has a six pack which he prefers not to show off, meaning no one knows it's there. For an attractiveness rating, people would give him a 9 or an 8 out of 10.

Personality: He has a sense of humor, though most people pin him as a downer because of his father. He isn't trusting and is hesitant to get to know people, but he will protect his friends at all costs.

History: He grew up with his single mother, who worked as a personal trainer for a few fat, rich kids who needed to get in shape. This is why he has a thing for healthy eating. She knew Hades was his father, but never said anything until a minotaur tried to kill them, and a hellhound came in, killed the minotaur, and left. That is the year, when he turned 12, he went to camp.

Likes: Apples, the dark, friendly people, any kind of soda.

Dislikes: Chocolate, fat people who think they're skinny, sparkling water, the rain. Moths. they're like 'evil butterflies'.

Biggest Fear: His biggest fear is that his friends will be killed, and Sirens. He is deathly afraid of Sirens. Stick bugs too.

Fatal Flaw: He get angered very easily if someone insults his friends or parents, and it sometimes gets the best of him.

Weapon: He uses a jet black katana that can turn into a black ring that goes on his left hand. He holds it in 'icepick' style (reverse grip, holding the sword backwards).

Camp Clothes: He wears the camp halfblood shirt, along with jeans.

Regular Clothes: A loose black shirt with jeans and a black belt with a skull belt buckle with ruby eyes.

Winter Clothes: A leather blazer, black pants and a cream colored long-sleeved shirt. During the winter, his hair is long and goes down to his ears, and he gets a 5 O'clock shadow.

Formal Wear: A white dress shirt, untucked, a black tie and black dress pants, sometimes sunglasses, and his hair will be combed up.

Friends: (personalities appreciated in friends, ect.): he likes people who have a sense of humor, and who talk a lot, because he prefers to listen to people talk, rather than doing the talking himself.

Romance?: **Charlotte Sawyer Riley **

Other: If he is stressed, his will have a 5 O'clock shadow, which he will shave once he's not stressed. His sword can summon a weak skeleton with a pickaxe, but it progresses to a large male skeleton with a war axe or a bayonet. The final progress of his summoning are three skeletons. A man with a shotgun and brown jacket that's too bug, because it's a skeleton. An undefined creature that has a human like structure, but works on all fours and has horns and fangs on its skeleton. It is also very fast. The last one is a casual male skeleton, around his size. It carries a bag of capsules and they all do different things. If he throws the first one, it creates tear gas. The second one does poison. And the third created a smoke screen. it also uses two knifes that are held in place by its rib cage. it has a black belt on its pelvis, which holds the capsule container. He doesn't learn the final three for a while.

* * *

: James Arcaea Veston

Nicknames: 'Arc'

Age: Around 15 years old

Gender: Male

Birthday: 27th of September

Godly Parent: Tyche

Greek or Roman: Greek

Ethnicity: Caucasian (American)

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Ultramarine Blue

Skin: Fair

Body Type: Lean, about average size for his age. Around 170cm and weighs 64 kg

Personality: Rather cynical, and sarcastic. He prefers to remain apart from people, giving him a loner sort of categorization. People can trust him to give a brutally honest opinion or fact, and he won't really care if they are hurt from it. Self-loathing, appreciates dark irony, and is the typical anti-hero. (If you don't know what that means, go to ( : /pmwiki /Main /AntiHero) Just remove all the spaces). Speaks in whispers, and single word answers. He also prefers to have a pair of dice in his right hand, doing tricks with them. He gets agitated without the dice.

History: He was eleven when his father, Thomas was killed by a dracanae, as he stood by petrified, unable to help. He ran away after that, slowly learning about his status as a demigod from various monsters. Because his mother is Tyche, the goddess of fortune, chance, providence and fate, he was able to survive for two years on his own by using his demigod powers, (affecting chance, luck, etc...).

His mother found him approximately three weeks later, and tried to talk to him, but he held a grudge against her for allowing his father to die needlessly, and refused. She gave him a weapon anyway, saying that even if he hates her, she would still love him.

He managed to find camp the next year, and oversaw the construction of his mother's cabin. (It hadn't been built yet). He spent two years at camp, growing more powerful with his abilities, and with the weapon his mother gave him.

He made friends with Nico di Angelo, both sharing the same enjoyment of dark humor. He received two half-siblings during that time, an eight year old boy, and a twelve year old girl. He dotes on them, and are the only ones he opens up to. He later cleared everything up with his mother, and they both came to an understanding.

When he was chosen by the Oracle to go to Tartarus and rescue some demigods, he realized that this war was going to be the bloodiest that the camp had ever seen. So he volunteered to see if he could minimize the damage (And possibly act as a mediator between the Greeks and the Romans).

Likes: Dice, games relying on luck and chance. (Nobody plays poker with him anymore, or any other game for the matter).

Dislikes: Nemesis, and her children

Biggest Fear: Living.

Fatal Flaw: Self-destructive tendencies. If there is a life threatening situation, he will meet it eagerly, trying to kill himself. However, his very nature of luck and chance work in the opposite direction, keeping him alive in the most unorthodox of ways, and so he merely ends up injuring himself frequently. His comrades often berate him for that, but he just gives them a glare.

Weapon: Atukseia. Meaning 'misfortune', anything that its blades touches will suffer some form of bad luck, until James actively turns it off. It is a double-ended staff, with blades adorning the edges. (Look up ( /imgres?um=1&hl=en&safe=off&sa=N&rlz=1C1CHKB_en-GBNZ453NZ453&biw=1440&bih=813&tbm=isch&tbnid=j2iYPcH1xbwSHM:&imgrefurl= %3Ftopic%3D218354.0&docid=SuhzbC65Qi1UEM&imgurl=/~ &w=800&h=600&ei=XAuLUPwCrpaJB77JgWA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=437&sig=108096563616427730924&page=1&tbnh=146&tbnw=215&start=0&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:0,i:111&tx=132&ty=67))

Camp Clothes: An orange Camp Half-blood T-shirt, with blue jeans and sneakers.

Regular Clothes: Black T-shirt that says "Reality is an illusion", blue jeans, sneakers, and a white FF cotton jacket.

Winter Clothes: Pretty much a heavier version of the above outfit.

Formal Wear: Doesn't really attend many formal occasions, but will do so in casual wear, much to the chagrin of his mother. If he is forced to wear formal clothing, then he will wear a blue button-up shirt with the top two undone, black trousers, and a vest, with black shoes.

Friends: Likes people that have a firm grasp of reality, and know that life is harsh. E.g. Nico, Annabeth, etc…

Romance: Isn't really interested in a relationship at this point, he has other things to worry about, though girls have been throwing themselves at him.

Other: His apathetic nature makes him seem cold, harsh, and brutal. He is not above using psychological warfare against opponents, or comrades to make sure that the mission is completed.

* * *

4.

: Mollie Write

Nicknames: Just Mollie.

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Birthday: February 26, 1998

Godly Parent: Iris

Greek or Roman: What ever works! But, I'm pretty sure Iris doesn't have a Roman form.

Ethnicity: American

Hair: Long, bright blond hair that curls in tight spirals down her back. The tips are died rainbow colors.

Eyes: They are a bright green, and when you look into them you see the rainbow.

Skin: Very pale.

Body Type: Small for her age, at 5'0 and weighing 72 lbs. Very petite an un muscular. No matter how hard she tries, she can't get any upper body strength.

Personality: Mollie is very upbeat and peppy. She seams to be always trying to cheer people up, and get them to smile. She's also very weird. She'll say random things at random times for no reason. For example, if they were working out a battle plan, she would say something like "Can you make a unicorn by mixing a horse and a narwhal?" And other random things like that. She's very sweet, and hates when people are sad. She also talks. A lot. She has a very bad case of ADHD, so she can talk for ages. For example, "So if we made unicorns, we should mate them with frogs and have a unifrog! They should TOTALLY make unifrog pillow pet! It would be so amazing! You know what else is amazing? The color orange! It doesn't rhyme with any thing, and it stands out above all the other colors! I don't have a favorite color because I don't like to be mean to other colors" and things like that. She can get annoying, but most people like her because of her innocence and positivity. Over all, a sweet random girl.

History: When she was about 7, her dad took her to a museum. She got bored and started to wonder away from the group. She walked into a locked room, and saw two men stealing a painting. The men noticed her, and she started running. The police saw them make a run for it, but didn't catch them. After this, Mollie was put in the Witness Protection Program. The WPP sent her, her dad, and older brother to Alabama. She was now Josie Price. Well, the men found her. Then, she was Hattie Williams of Wyoming. They found her again. For the last time, she was Annie Metre of Manhattan, NY. She was Annie for a while, until they found her. Luckily before they could kill her, a satyr came and killed them. Her took her to camp, as Annie Metre, and about a month later she told people the truth. That she was Mollie Write.

Likes: Color, rainbows, and talking.

Dislikes: Meat, the dark, killing things/watching things be killed.

Biggest Fear: Small scale: Puking. She's terrified of if. Big scale: Having to kill

anyone.

Fatal Flaw: To afraid to kill

Weapon: A silver knife that turns into a ring that has 'color the world' engraved.

Camp Clothes: Jean shorts, CHB t-shirt, and some beat up, paint splattered conversed.

Regular Clothes: A see through white shirt with a rainbow tank top underneath with jean shorts and same converses.

Winter Clothes: Same, only with jeans.

Formal Wear: A colorful pixie dress with gold flats.

Friends: (personalities appreciated in friends, ect.) What ever works best for the story!

Romance?: If that works! (**Anyone who is in the quest, or is submitting a male OC anytime soon, PM me, and I'll see if they would be good Romantic Interests.)**

Other: She's a vegetarian.

* * *

5.

Name: Jasmine Taylor

Nicknames: Jaz, TJ, Klepto, Tay Tay (Hates it).

Age: 15

Gender:Female

Birthday: June 18th

Godly Parent:Hermes

Greek or Roman: Greek

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Hair: Strawberry Blonde, Curly, 4 in below shoulders, usually in a side braid (has weird obsession with Hunger Games.), or messy ponytail/bun.

Eyes: Icy Blue

Skin: pale, freckles everywhere

Body Type: Lean, very fast runner. Average height.

Personality: Jaz has a mischievous air around her. She usually opens up to people right away, and loves to pick pocket, prank, and laugh. But oh boy does she have a temper. When in a bad mood, Jasmine becomes this girl with a sarcastic kind of humor, very snappy, and usually stays up all night planning your downfall. She hates to feel not needed, and likes to stay part of the group.

History: Jasmine was born in Chicago Illinois. As a kid, she was alway neglected. At the age of 5, her mother (Cassandra Taylor) remarried a man named Brendan Taylor. A few months later, her mother gave birth to her half-sisters Jacqueline and Bethany. Jaz and her mom slowly grew apart, and her mom's attention was always on the twins. Sure Jasmine still got attention from her two parents, but then her brother was born. Luke Taylor. And that's when Cassandra and Brendan pretty much ignored Jasmine completely. And she was only 10! Eventually she was so fed up with it, that she packed her bags, and ran away. Sleeping in cardboard boxes, and fighting a few monsters here and there. After about 1 week, a satyr found Jaz and took her to camp. She had gotten one nasty cut on her calf. It healed, but left a scar in the process. From then on, Jasmine always tried her best to not be ignored.

Likes: Volleyball, archery, Food, and running.

Dislikes: Sword fighting, Bullies, and Canoes

Biggest Fear: Everyone abandoning her, and butterflies (They're like little babies. All cute and innocent looking, but once you fall into the trap, BOOM! You die.)

Fatal Flaw: Has a hard time feeling wanted

Weapon: Bow that turns into eraser, and arrows that turn into pencils (she keeps a pencil pouch with her at all times.

Camp Clothes: Orange Camp t-shirt, Jean Mid-thigh. Shorts, and black sneakers.

Regular Clothes:Same as above, except a light blue blouse.

Winter Clothes: Fuzzy Brown Colombian jacket, jeans, brown boots, and a fuzzy brown hat.

Formal Wear: A jade colored mid-thigh dress, A jade pendent with matching earrings, hair is down, slight make up, and blue flats.

Friends: (personalities appreciated in friends, ect.) Anyone really

Romance?: Yes please

* * *

Romans:

1.

: Charlotte Sawyer Riley

Nicknames: Char/Lottie

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Birthday: 22nd September

Godly Parent: Second generation legacy of Bellona

Greek or Roman: Roman

Ethnicity: American

Hair: Wavy chocolate coloured brown hair that reaches about mid back. It's either in a side fishtail braid or let down in its natural waves.

Eyes: Dark calculating brown eyes.

Skin: Lightly tanned skin

Body Type: Slim, athletic but curvaceous

Personality: Charlotte was never really appreciated throughout her life. She was never important enough for light to shine directly on her. She's generally nice, outgoing and friendly but she's not afraid to speak her mind. When faced with people she dislikes or doesn't know very well, she puts on a stoic and cold face just like Reyna, so she seems intimidating. However, her close friends know that's her way of overdoing people's actions, and seeing if they're worthy of her trust. She always had a better sister in her life, and she's sick of it. Charlotte wants a chance to prove herself that he's not some weakling, so she jumps at a chance to prove herself.

History: Charlotte had a loving father named Dominic up till she was about two, and then he remarried another woman named Diane, and had another daughter named Claire. Claire was the perfect daughter: straight A grades, very talented at music, best at sports... And Charlotte was nothing compared to that. She was "violent, ugly, cruel..." and everything Claire wasn't. Charlotte was always told to "Behave yourself like your sister! Learn from your sister!" Everytime those words slipped out of her father's mouth, Charlotte got even more angry. One day, her father, step-mother and Claire went out for lunch, leaving Charlotte alone because she was grounded at home. They never came back. Apparently, they had died in an unfortunate car accident because their taxi driver was drunk. The orphanage had come to pick Charlotte up, but instead he ran away until Lupa found her. Here at Camp Jupiter, Charlotte loves all the freedom that is allowed. However, she is still compared to the regal daughter of Bellona, Reyna. This time, Charlotte wasn't all that annoyed because Reyna was very kind to Er, and it broke Charlotte's heart to see Reyna heartbroken over Jason. That's why she agreed to go on this quest to find Percy and Annabeth, so she can also teach Jason a lesson when she sees him. Charlotte loves to train too, and he's one of the best swordsman in camp.

Likes: Hanging out with her friends, training to become stronger.

Dislikes: Jason breaking her sister's (well, aunt) heart, people who judge her just because she's a legacy

Biggest Fear: That everybody would think she's a weakling and nobody would like her.

Fatal Flaw: Her wish to prove herself will bring her down. She's determined to show everyone that she isn't weak, and she would jump at any chane to prove herself.

Weapon: An Imperial Gold dagger almost identical to Reyna's

Camp Clothes: The purple camp t shirt with dark super skinny jeans and black Converse.

Regular Clothes: A fitted tank top or cami with different coloured denim shorts and her black Converse.

Winter Clothes: A slim-fitting slip on hoodie with dark super skinny jeans and her trusty black Converse.

Formal Wear: A white single strap chiffon dress that flows to her ankles, and has ruffles on top. She wears white heels with her outfit.

Friends: (personalities appreciated in friends, ect.) She likes people that appreciate her for who she is, and people who don't judge her by her first appearance to them.

Romance?: **Mike Savon**

* * *

: Sabire West

Nicknames: None

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Birthday: November 7

Godly Parent: Proserpina

Greek or Roman: Roman

Ethnicity: English

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Dark Green

Skin: Not tanned but not pale either.

Body Type: Slim but athletic.

Personality: She hates to be at the center of attention. She is very shy when you first meet her but when you get to know her, she is funny, sarcastic, witty and an awesome friend. She doesn't have many friends because people find her strange for being the only currant English Demi-god that is known. She looks like she couldn't hurt a fly but if you make fun of her country or hurt her friends and family, you will see her inner warrior.

History: She lived in England until she was 12 with her dad, Leo West. They had a great father-daughter relationship. One day when she was having dinner with her dad, lots of monsters came from Pluto himself to go kill her (for being Proserpina's daughter). Sabire barely managed to survive but her father got killed. Sabire ran off, afraid that monsters would come after her. A few months later, she got a dream vision from her mum to go to Camp Jupiter. When she woke up, a first class ticket to San Francisco was in her hand.

Likes: Singing (her secret talent), reading, planting flowers, dagger fighting, her friends, her dad's chocolate cookies (though she can't have them anymore).

Dislikes: Bullies, Racism (which she receives the end of a lot), mushrooms, the underworld.

Biggest Fear: Heights

Fatal Flaw: She blames herself for everything (like her fathers death )

Weapon:Her phone turns into a dagger (Omega).

Camp Clothes: She wears the purple camp t-shirt that has the words 'Proserpina Rules!' on it. She wears shorts and trainers as well.

Regular Clothes: A light yellow top that has sleeves that go up to her elbow. If it is warm, she would wear shorts. If it is cold, she would wear jeans. She also wears her worn out converse as well.

Winter Clothes: A light blue top with skinny jeans that have been modified so that she can easily move around in them and fight. She would also wear brown pug boots with a Dark blue winter coat.

Formal Wear: A light, one sleeved yellow dress that goes up to the floor.

Friends: (personalities appreciated in friends, ect.)She wants her friends to be funny, easygoing and loyal. She wants them to not care if she is English or not or if she is ugly or not.

Romance?: Yes please.**Anyone who is in the quest, or is submitting a male OC anytime soon, PM me, and I'll see if they would be good Romantic Interests.)**

Other: Even though she has been at camp-Jupiter for three years, she still has a 100% English accent. No traces of American.

* * *

: Hannah Cabell

Nicknames: Nina (with the over the second 'n')

Age: 11

Gender: female

Birthday: 5/30/01 (or 5/30/99)

Godly Parent: Ceres

Greek or Roman: Roman

Ethnicity: Born in North Carolina; parents from Virginia

Hair: Dirty blonde down to her shoulders tied Hello Kitty style with a neon green shoelace

Eyes: Hazel green-brown that are pastel blue at random moments.

Skin: Slightly tan that have random freckles and three small zits on her forehead

Body Type: Almost a toothpick

Personality: If she is in a good mood, she says random things at random times, like sheep talk (talking about random things that dont make any sense). She can make sense, like at serious moments, but she prefers not to. When in a rush, she walks swiftly and is often one of the first to do what she has to do. When in a bad mood, her most used words are 'Go away!' and 'Leave me alone!'. She has occasional mood swings, and when she cries she doesn't show her face. Is shy around people she doesn't know, and she speaks clearly.

History: She was born in NC and stayed there for eight years. She stood up for the nerds in her school because she was also a nerd, but never admitted it. Every one wanted to be her friend, and every teacher put twenty pounds of pressure on her shoulders each day. Eventually, she had to go to therapy and she got her life changed around. When she was nine, she got attacked by a monster and was forced out of her home and into dad sent her to Camp Jupiter immediately. She visits him every Christmas Break.

Likes: Singing (she's okay), music, planting gardens, and her friends, the forest, Doctor Who

Dislikes: Screaming, chaos, blood, most boys, enemies

Biggest Fear: The same monster that sent her from her home will kill her.

Fatal Flaw: She is too can make her stupid things that could get her killed.

Weapon: Her sword, Duplices ('double' in Latin) can be tapped twice to turn into a dagger and tapped twice again to turn back. It only responds to her touch.

Camp Clothes: Purple CJ t shirt and faded blue jeans and pink Nike shoes

Regular Clothes: White t shirt and grey jeans and Nike shoes or orange sandals

Winter Clothes: Plaid sweater over her clothes or denim jacket

Formal Wear: Plain black dress with grey cardigan and grey flats

Friends: (personalities appreciated in friends, ect.) She will accept just about anyone as a friend except for super agitating and young five year old girls

Romance?: She will not accept romance

Other: She soflty sings a lot

**(She's like that little sister everyone wished they had.**

* * *

: Jace Woods

Nicknames: Jace

Age: 15 or 16

Gender: Male

Birthday: September 14 1997

Godly Parent: Vulcan

Greek or Roman: Roman

Ethnicity: American

Hair: Dark black-ish curls, kept at a normal length with small singes on the ends from working in the forge.

Eyes: Almost all black.

Skin: A dark tan, from working near fire so often.

Body Type: Average-high height at 6'0 ft. and very muscular.

Personality: Jace is quiet. He doesn't like to talk very much. He laughs at things, but doesn't like to talk that much. He'll do it, but he's more of a listener. He's very protective over his friends, family (especially love interest, and little sister) and doesn't want anything to happen to them. He always stands up for himself, and can win a debate with only one sentence. He likes to stick up for the little people, and defend them when they're down. He'll be in the middle of a fight, but if he sees someone Mollie's size (small) he'll drop everything and help. Over all, a quiet, nice, protective guy.

History: Jace was the oldest of 5. It went Jace (15), Dash (14), Ben (12), Alec (10), and Callie (8). Jace was always a little care free with his brothers, and let them do their own thing. When Callie was born, he was told to watch over his family a little better. His mom worked 3 jobs, so Jace was always in charge. As he grew older, he would make little toys for Alec and Callie. That's when he leaned he was good with tools. When he was 11, his mom told him to take the kids to the park. At one point, a 4 year old Callie came up to him and said that an 8 year old Ben was picking on her. As the was being distracted by that, he wasn't listening to Dash screaming for help. When Jace finally got around to him, he said that a creepy man took Alec. Jace started to run around, screaming for Alec. He called the police, and he waited. Him and his family waited 2 weeks before the police told them they found Alec's body in a ditch ever since that day, he swore he would be there for his family. After Alec died, his mom turned into a druggie. She would always hit them around, but Jace wouldn't let her hurt Dash, Ben, or Callie. When she was reported for child abuse when Jace was 13, they were all sent different places. Dash to his Aunt Kathy, and Ben to his Aunt Cindy. Callie would have to go to an orphanage, so when Jace learned he was a demi-god, he begged for New Rome to let Callie live there. They eventually gave in. Now, he doesn't know where Dash and Ben are, but he can protect Callie in New Rome.

Likes: Metal work, food, meat, his sister, knowing where everyone he loves is, Psych, Big Bang Theory, and How I Met Your Mother.

Dislikes: Vegetables, parks, ditches, not knowing where people are, fights, public art, theater, and American Dad.

Biggest Fear: That something will happen to someone he loves (specifically Callie and love interest)

Fatal Flaw: To overprotective.

Weapon: A sword with 'forge your path' engraved on the hilt.

Camp Clothes: CJ shirt, Nike athletic shorts, and Nike sneakers.

Regular Clothes: White v neck, jeans, Nike sneakers

Winter Clothes: Long sleeve, green t shirt, jeans, Nike sneakers.

Formal Wear: A black jacket, with black dress pants, and a dark red tie.

Friends: (personalities appreciated in friends, ect.) What ever works!

Romance?: Yes please!

Other: Not much!

* * *

5.

* * *

Mortals:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

* * *

Minor Characters:

: Vincent James Masters

Nickname: Vince

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Birthday: April 17

Godly Parent: Ares

Greek or Roman: Greek

Ethnicity: American,grandfather is from Germany

Hair: black,shoulder length

Eyes: Green,has a patch over his right eye socket

Skin: Light skin tone

Body Type: Muscular over entire body but not overly so.

Personality: Vincent is a very loud and angry person. He will suffer no insults what so ever. He is the kind of person that will be the first person to go in a fight and the last to leave. While he may be impatient he is great tactician and is able to adapt quickly to changes in battle. Also, he suffers form claustrophobia. He is extremely loyal to Camp Half-Blood and hates anyone that worked with the titans. The only person he seemed truly calm around was his deceased girlfriend Jennifer

History: Vincent grew up in a middle class neighborhood in Baltimore County. He lived with his mother and grandparents until his mother married Shayne Dawson when he was five years old. They moved into a bad neighborhood now that it was just him his mother and new step father. Soon after he started school, and that is when the real problems began. Vincent seemed to be very aggressive and liked to start fights over minor problems. He was a very rebellious young boy and seemed to be in constant trouble at home and at school. When he was nine his mother gave birth to fraternal twins giving him his younger half-siblings Aaron and Rachel. It was also about this time that the monsters started to attack. The first monsters were a small flock of Styphalian Birds that clawed at his arms and left them scarred. he only managed to escape when he went into a large group of people. The attacks seemed to come more often after the birds, causing his mother to tell him about Camp Half-Blood. She was told by his father that one day he would have to go and she knew that for his safety and the safety of his siblings it was time for him to go. He was claimed after being there for two weeks after he won a fight against one of his older siblings. After that he seemed to just be in the back round, even during the Titan War when he lost his right eye fighting a Scythian Dracanae.

Likes: Fighting,loud music,all weapons except guns,training at camp,his family,violent video games

Dislikes: School,weakness,being underestimated,guns,sitting still,being punished,weapons that break,chores

Biggest Fear: Claustrophobic

Fatal Flaw: Anger

Weapons: Two celestial bronze swords named Slaughter and Massacre

Camp Clothes: Camp t-shirt with black jeans and combat boots

Regular Clothes: A red t-shirt with black jeans and combat boots

Winter Clothing: Black leather jacket with a red long sleeved shirt black jeans and boots

Formal Clothing: A black suit with a red button up dress shirt with a black tie and leather dress shoes

Friends: most of his friends are people that he likes to train or fight with. For some reason they only thing he seems to have in common with most of his freinds is that they all like to fight.

Romance: He was dating a daughter of Apollo named Jennifer Hayes that was killed in the Titan War

* * *

: Gianna Collins Nickname: Gigi Age: 13 Gender: Female Birthday: July 30th Godly Parent: Ares (Greek) Ethnicity: American Hair: Dirty Blonde, long and straight Eyes: Forest Green Skin: Really pale but unblemished Body Type: small and thin but not muscular and she has boobs that she thinks are too big Personality: If she likes you, nice kinda shy and doesn't like to break the rules. But if she doesn't, she's mean and thinks she's better than you and likes to make your life an emotional wreck. History: Her mother died and she was adopted by an average family in Columbus, Ohio and got bounced around to lots of different schools because of better opportunities until a saytur (i didn't know how to spell it) found her and brought her to Camp Half-blood. Likes: Music and reading (read the other part i know it's weird) and rain Dislikes: Gym, having something on the back of her neck, stereotypes, and people who think they're better than everybody else. Biggest Fear: To meet her father and have him tell her she was his biggest disappointment. Fatal Flaw: The fact that she cares about what other people think of her. Weapon:For a while at camp she couldn't hold a sword at all until she mysteriously recieved Novice, a dagger that turns into a hairband and can guide her through the fight. Camp clothes: camp t-shirt and either short shorts or skinny jeans with vans sneakers always wears some kind of jacket or sweatshirt Regular clothes: Skinny jeans, a jacket or sweatshirt, tanktops and flipflops or sandals. Winter clothes: skinny jeans, vans, white longsleaved shirts, and a black navy style winter coat but not one of the ones that flares out anywhere Fomal wear: likes fancy clothes and dresses and five-inch pumps but doesn't like the extras like feathers and beads and glitter like minipulation of the fabric and organsa fabric Friends: likes friends who tell it like it is and are actually intelligent like Athena kids and people who are funny but doesn't like being made fun of. Romance: Apollo and Hermes boys Other: Gigi gets embarrassed easy and when she first got to camp she hoped and prayed her father was apollo or at least Dionysis since she loved places where the music was so loud that she could feel it in her bones. When she was claimed and sent to the Ares cabin she hated her siblings cause they were mean to her and said she was a disgrace to ares and because they thought they were better than anyone. She isn't like other ares kids and she isn't dyslexic or ADHD and she likes to learn and is fluent in Greek and Latin and hates it that nobody even tries to learn the language anymore. Plus like I menti

Nicknames:

Age: 16 Gender: female Birthday: Godly Parent: Nox Greek or Roman: Roman Ethnicity: Irish-American Hair: Long straight dark brown that ends at her waist Eyes: Blue Skin: Very Pale Body Typeoned before, at first she couldn't even hold a sword properly.

* * *

: Ena Calloway: Slim, and small framed. She is 5ft 2in Personality: Ena is a cheerful girl, Ena is a very outgoing person and easily makes new friends. She is loyal. She is trusting, she gives trust easily, but once you break that trust, then don't expect to be forgiven. She also HATES winter. History: Ena grew up with her father in Chicago. Ena and her father are very close, and talk often. But when Ena was 13, monsters started to attack her, and she did not know why. Her dad tried to keep her safe from the monsters, but eventually Ena ran away scared for her dad's safety. She lived on the streets until the wolves found her and took her to Camp Jupiter. She makes frequent calls to her father. She loves camp and has many friends. Likes: Kittens, Reading (has a book on her always). She enjoys singing. And hanging out with friends Dislikes: Liars, Bullies. Winter. She doesnt get along with Drew ever since Ena told her off about picking on another camper. (and Called Drew ugly...probably not her best move xD)

Biggest Fear: Spiders and roller coasters Fatal Flaw: Loyalty Weapon: The bow turns into a charm bracelet and the quiver and arrows turn to charm. :) Camp Clothes: Orange t-shirt and cut off jean shorts with sneakers Regular Clothes: A Light blue spring dress with white flower prints that is form fitting at the chest, but poofs out at the waist and ends just above her knees. She wears flats and a blue matching headband (she likes matching things) Winter Clothes: Long sleeved shirts, with Hoodies, jeans and warm boots. If outside, probably wears the poofiest winter coat around. ;) Formal Wear: a Light blue dress that is fitting on top but flows below her knees. She wears matching small heels, and a ribbon choker with a flower on it. Friends: (personalities appreciated in friends, ect.) Romance?: She is single, but is a hopeless romantic. :) Other: She loves sweets and probably eats too much of it. Ena can create light and darkness, and can hypnotize people with her eyes. And she can see in the dark. (When she is scared or nervous she accidently makes it really dark). She chews on her sleeves when she is nervous.

* * *

: Magnolia Lucy Jameson

Nicknames: Lucy, Mj, Mags, Lulu (She hates Lulu)

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Birthday: March 27

Godly Parent: Ares

Greek or Roman: Greek

Ethnicity: English

Hair: Magnolia is a shoulder-length towhead (very white blonde) with red streaks around the ends.

Eyes: She has wide hazel, almost gold eyes that are hard and guarded.

Skin: She has pale, porcelain skin with freckles splattered over her nose.

Body Type: Magnolia has a muscular, athletic body that is very flexible.

Personality: Magnolia is the average rebel. She hates to follow the rules but loves making her own. She is very confident. She is very manipulative, devious and finds it easy to make people do what she wants. She has a hot temper that can flare up at anytime, so you never know what she's gonna do next. She's the type of person who you would ask for something and she would say "What's in it for me?". She is very sarcastic, and can be very rude at times. She might seem like a jerk at first, but either be a really loyal friend, or a terrible enemy.

History: Ares and Magnolia's mother, Tammy, met at a wrestling match. They grew fond over each others opinions about the wrestlers. Magnolia was born March 27 and Ares left only hours after. Before he left, he told Tammy all about gods and the powers Magnolia might have. When Ares left, Tammy was heartbroken and never got over him, only had stupid dates that didn't matter because she didn't care. Magnolia was usually the leader of the house, being the oldest and her mother never being much help. She doesn't resent her mother though, Tammy was just trying to fix her broken heart. Magnolia was sent to Camp Half Blood when she was 14 and when her brothers (Mark & Ian, 13) were old enough and her mother was becoming more responsible.

Likes: Soccer, baseball, sports, reading, movies, directing, painting, wrestling, fighting

Dislikes: School, snobs, jerks, animal fur/skin/testing, pathetic people,

Biggest Fear: That one day, everyone will realize that she isn't as confident as she wants them to believe.

Fatal Flaw: She's too ruthless. She can never focus on the things happening now, always thinking about the future. She has no patience and that will be her downfall somehow.

Weapon: Magnolia has a sword made of celestial bronze called Βλαψκγιρε (Blackfyre). It is darker then most sword and she can summon undead warriors to help, though it takes a lot of power.

Camp Clothes Example: The Camp Half Blood t-shirt, red jean shorts and white high tops.

Regular Clothes Example: A black tank with a cream leather jacket over. Red jeans and brown ankle boots with her lucky silver locket (which has a picture of her brothers in it).

Winter Clothes Example: White long sleeve shirt with a black vest and a red winter coat. Dark blue jeans and brown boots.

Formal Wear: A purple knee length dress with black sheer tights and her black ankle boots. A silver locket around her neck and a red headband keeping her hair back.

Friends: Magnolia hates snobs and girly girls, she wants someone who is fun, exciting, and just as devious and clever as she is.

Romance?: She seems like she wants a guy who is as cool and mysterious, but I think she would be better matched up with someone who is kinda nerdy and adorable. Her total opposite.

Other: Has very bad ADHD and Dyslexia

* * *

: Izavella Orcusa Hale.

Nicknames: Vella or Death Seer(Hates this nickname).

Age: 14

Gender: Female.

Birthday: 15-December-1997.

Godly Parent: Orcus.

Greek or Roman: Roman.

Ethnicity: Caucasian.

Hair: Long platium blond hair that is straight and falls down to her has black and hot pink streaks in her hair and with fridge bangs.

Eyes: Big bluish-grey eyes.

Skin: Pale.

Body Type: Has a dancer's body.

Personality: Vella is very shy and tends to be a wall flower and she hardly never deep down she has been hurt by the people that she has loved,NEver having so one to depend on. but when she does open up she is very sweet and down to earth but also a total badass.

History: Her mother, Reese Hale was a mortician when she met her father. He was intrigued by her so he began a relationship with her. A year later Izavella was born on a full moon night. But after her birth Orcus saw that she was dieing. Reese made him promise that he would look after her and the black vintage heart locket that held a picture of her. He promised her that he would and then he gave her a peaceful death. After she died Orcus gave Vella to a couple, leaving her on the doorstep and with a letter that said that she had no home and that she was in need of a loving family, but he kept the locket promising himself that he would give it to her in the future.  
Growing up Vella was very much a outsider to people, even to her adopted parnets didn't care about her. She was normaly by herself, until he came along. When she was 13 she met a boy named Eliot. He opened her up and became everything that she needed in a person. A friend, a confinement, and a lover. But one night when they were coming home from the movies a monster, which was a hell hound attacked them. Eliot tried to protect her, but got his chest slashed open. He was able to see through the mist. while Eliot was lieing on the ground dieing Vella was trying to kill the monster, but she was losing it cut her on her side, making her bleed furiously. as she fell on to the ground she waited for the kill until a man appeared and killed the monster. It was her father, but she didn't know it. After he killed the monster he started to walk toward her, stopping infront of her. she wisphered to him to save Eliot. and then she passed out. When she awoke she was in the informary at the roman camp.

Likes: Rock music,chocolate,keeping to her self, singing and playing her guitar,horror movies,cars,sleeping in late,black roses,dark days,dark colors,rocky road ice cream.

Dislikes: Country music,strawberries,people bulling her,reading,chick flicks,getting up early,bright days,bright colors,violets,vnilla ice cream, and people letting her down.

Biggest Fear: Of falling in love and losing them like she did Eliot.

Fatal Flaw: Trust Issues.

Weapon: A black bow with golden roman symbols with Hot pink arrows. it transform into a black chocker that has a hot pink skull with golden eyes hanging from it.

*Wears only dark colors.  
Camp Clothes: Black short shorts with a short sleeve grey military shirt, black combat boots with black fingerless gloves.

Regular Clothes: Black skinny jeans with a rock band tee and black combat boots with a black moto leather jacket.

Winter Clothes: White skinny jeans with a rock band tee with black combat boots with a blood red blazer.

Formal Wear: a short white lace corset dress with black lace and white heels with white fingerless gloves plus her chocker.

Friends: (personalities appreciated in friends, ect.) it doesn't matter whoever fits. :)

Romance?: Probably Anthony Reynard.

Other: Never takes off her chocker and has never forgot about Eliot,but tends so have nightmares about when he was killed.

* * *

6.

Still excepting more.


	5. Last update for SYOC

**Okay Guys! These are the FINAL MAIN CHARACTERS. I'm just about to start writing the story, and chapter one should be up soon. It'll be a whole new story, and this one will be deleted eventually. If you ever want the list of characters, I'll PM it to you. Also, I have a poll on my profile, PLEASE VOTE! For some exciting personal stuff, I just one a volleyball match, which means this sunday I'm playing in the championships! Haha! I'm in a really good mood. Anywho...yup. Here's the list of Main characters.**

* * *

**Greeks:**

Anthony "Tony" Reynard - Aphrodite. Submitted By: **Karseth**

Mike Savon - Hades. Submitted By: **ReaperHunter113**

James Aracae Veston - Tyche. Submitted By: **Drakkon27**

Mollie Write - Iris. Submitted By: **TeamPiper**

Jasmine Taylor - Hermes. Submitted by: **hmlrangergirl**

**Romans:**

Charlotte Sawyer Riley - Second Generation legacy of Bellona. Submitted by: **Storm229**

Sabire West - Proserpina. Submitted by: **daugter-of-zues**

Hannah Cabell- Ceres. Submitted by: **AceOfSpades053001**

Jace Woods - Vulcan. Submitted by: **TeamPiper**

Justin Derek Geyer (Guy-Er) - Apollo. Submitted by:** Storm229**

* * *

**Thanks to all of you who have submitted a character! And I need a prophecy. I have one, it's just really...eh. And I think you guys can do better. You don't have to send one if you don't want to, I would just enjoy it. Keep your eye out for the first chapter of Journey to the Center of Tartaurus. Have a good day to you all! :D -Jamie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey** **guys! The first chapter of my story is up! **


End file.
